God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba
by fujin of shadows
Summary: "Are you aware that you just cut your life to a third? You will die in a month." Tatsuya said bluntly, yet there was something in his tone that made Miya smile."It's worth it; after all, I finally gave you what you lost. Awaken the one person that my sister is terrified of." Consciousness may be the force that propels strength, but emotions take that strength one step further.
1. Chapter 1

**_God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1: Awakening of the Prince_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei _**

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

It was rare for one Shiba Tatsuya to be summoned by his own mother to her personal study. Even after the Battle of Okinawa, an incident that resulted to the improvement of his relationship with his little sister, the relationship between the two is still platonic at the very best.

Shiba Miya always tries her best to ignore that she has a son. The only thing that has meaning in Tatsuya's life is his little sister, Shiba Miyuki. Everyone else means less than nothing to him.

"You've called for me." Tatsuya greeted with his monotone and emotionless voice.

"Yes," His mother answered with an equally emotionless and monotone voice. "Lock the door, please." Miya requested, and Tatsuya obeyed.

After Tatsuya locked the door, he walked towards his mother, whom was sitting on a rocking chair. Tatsuya instantly noticed something as he laid his eyes on the figure of his mother.

"You're dying, aren't you?" The bluntness in which Tatsuya said this was nerve wracking.

Miya smiled coldly as she nodded. "I have been dying since _that _day. I have merely reached the end point of my life." Her voice was not laced with sadness, merely resignation and acceptance.

Tatsuya reacted in a way that Miya predicted. Tatsuya drew his CAD, a gun shape-CAD with a very long barrel, and proceeded to point the CAD at his own mother.

"Miyuki would be sad if you die, but she will also be sad if you suffer. I am torn." Tatsuya said, his hand unshaken as he pointed his CAD, a weapon of mass of destruction in his hands, at his mother. "Choose, if you want to live, then I can prolong your life, if you want to die, I can end your misery right here, right now." Tatsuya offered with a shed of sincerity, something that was only reserved for Miyuki.

Miya could not help but smile slightly, though that smile did not last long as she quickly adopted an expression of complete apathy. "Tempting, but I choose neither." Miya answered softly. "I would like to suffer for a bit longer."

"That would make Miyuki sad. I do not like it when Miyuki is sad." Tatsuya said passively, yet the protectiveness that he has for Miyuki shined in that statement.

"I know," Miya then sighed slightly before leaning on her chair, causing it to rock back and forth. "Tell me, Tatsuya, am I a good mother?" This was the first time Miya addressed her son with something a kin to a motherly tone.

"Yes, Miyuki absolutely adores you." Tatsuya answered swiftly yet again.

"In your eyes, am I good mother?" There was desperation in Miya's voice.

But Tatsuya did not look affected.

"For a replacement, you were adequate." The shock looked that graced Miya's face was startling as the woman stared at him. "You were never my mother, and yet, you were better than my actual mother." Tatsuya, in a rare act, showed a side of him that only Miyuki ever saw.

Tatsuya showed his supposed 'mother' some shed of humanity when he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the fragile woman.

"Even if I have the ability to hate, I will never hate the woman that bore my treasure to this world." Tatsuya whispered coldly yet softly.

A tear fell from Miya's eyes. The tone that Tatsuya used was that of a son consoling his mother.

That was enough to complete the life of Shiba…No….Yotsuba Miya.

"For how long?" Miya asked in a sullen tone as she melted in the arms of her son.

"It was not that hard to figure it out. After all, I lost my emotions, but that still doesn't explain why I could not remember anything from my childhood, except having Miyuki in my arms." Tatsuya closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled a certain memory. "I won't ask for the specifics. It doesn't matter anymore. What I want, I already have, so the specifics don't matter anymore."

"I see…" Miya muttered, one of her hands moving until it was holding the back of Tatsuya's head. "When I am gone, would you still protect Miyuki?"

"My life for hers any day." Tatsuya answered, feeling a pulse psion from his 'mother', a sign that she was casting a spell. "Miyuki is my life, my everything, that is the reason why my love for her did not leave me after the surgery seven years ago."

"That is true, but the feelings that you had for her wasn't sibling love." Miya whispered weakly as she willed herself to cast one last magic. "It was deeper, much deeper."

The dark room suddenly reverberated with light.

The light did not last long as the room once again becomes dark.

Miya almost collapsed to the ground, but was caught by Tatsuya.

Miya was breathing weakly, and she was taking shallower breaths, her heartbeat was weak as well.

Tatsuya merely gave her a look, with eyes having some sort of emotion.

"Are you aware that you just cut your life to a third?" Tatsuya asked with a voice different from his usual voice. "You will die in a month." Tatsuya said bluntly, yet there was something in his tone that made Miya smile.

"It's worth it; after all, I finally gave you what you lost. Awaken the one person that my sister is terrified of." Miya then gave Tatsuya a smile that would forever be engraved in his mind. "Would you still protect Miyuki?"

"Why did you ask such a stupid question, Oba-sama?" Tatsuya then smiled a smile that resembled the smile of one Yotsuba Maya. "Miyuki-hime belongs to me as much as I belong to her."

Tatsuya then stood up, carrying Miya in his arms in the process. "Now come, you must rest, fallen Yotsuba."

_**(Scene Change)(Miyuki POV)**_

I could not help but stare in disbelief at the sight of my Onii-sama carrying Oka-sama in his arms.

It is strange enough for Oka-sama to summon Onii-sama to her personal study, but Onii-sama carrying Oka-sama, that is even stranger.

Oka-sama and Onii-sama do not get along at all. Oka-sama, as much as it frustrates me, treats Onii-sama as a servant, no more, no less. I love Oka-sama, I love her very much, but I do not like how she treats my Onii-sama.

But seeing how they look right now, I could not help but feel less annoyed when Oka-sama was treating Onii-sama as a servant. I could not help but feel jealous at how tender Onii-sama is carrying Oka-sama.

Oka-sama, I love you, but if you don't remove yourself from Onii-sama's arms, I would really be upset.

And when I'm upset, things get frozen solid.

"Miyuki," My train of thoughts was interrupted at the sound of my Onii-sama speaking, and I blushed because the way he said my name was different compare to the other times he speaks my name.

I don't know why, but the way we spoke my name was warmer and gentler than the other times he spoke my name.

I turned around, and my blushed deepened at the sight of my Onii-sama smiling at me. This is not the first time Onii-sama smiled at me, but this smile that he was giving me right now seems to be _tenderer_ than the usual smile that he used to bestow upon me.

"Good afternoon, Onii-sama." I greeted my Onii-sama with a bow while trying to calm my beating heart.

***SWISH***

I heard a slight shuffling of the wind, and I suddenly felt something touching my chin. I looked up, only to see Onii-sama, still carrying Oka-sama in his arms…But that isn't important for the moment…

What is important, for me anyway, is that Onii-sama was smiling; smiling at me so brilliantly that I almost felt my heart explode.

"Lovely," I was stunned as I heard those words come out of Onii-sama's lips. I almost stumbled when Onii-sama suddenly and gently lifted my chin until he and I were looking at each other in the eyes. "Truly lovely." For some reason, Onii-sama leaned towards me and kissed me on the forehead…

For some reason, the only thing I saw after that was darkness.

And I think my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

And why do my head feely so fuzzy.

_**(Scene Change)(Miyuki POV)**_

Ah, why do my head feel so airy? I thought faintly while slowly opening my eyes.

I blinked confusedly.

When did I go to my room?

Why am I in my bed?

And more importantly, why do I suddenly have the desire to just lie down and relax for the rest of the day?

"Are you awake now, my sleeping beauty?" A familiar monotone, yet strangely radiant voice reached my ears, making me shift my eyes to the owner of the voice. I did not have to move much to see Onii-sama smiling tenderly at me.

I blinked for a bit, rubbing my eyes with my hands until I realize the position that I am in.

True, I am in my bed, I know that already.

My head was currently resting on Onii-sama's legs.

That I did not know.

I looked at him with owlish eye before blood rushes to my head.

Onii-sama chuckled lightly as his thumb suddenly caresses my lips. "You're very cute when you blush." More blood rushes to my head. "But that's irrelevant; after all, you are beautiful all the time."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"EHH!"

I bolted up while cursing my pale skin. My blush must be very evident, and that seemed to amuse Onii-sama for some reason.

But forget that, my Onii-sama is acting funny!

I didn't know why or how, but I suddenly found myself standing behind the door of my room, breathing heavily while trying to reign in my blush.

Onii-sama suddenly chuckled, and I stared at him in surprised.

Onii-sama rarely chuckles! Even after we became close, he rarely chuckles or show any sort of emotion.

And in the span of the last three minutes, Onii-sama showed me more emotions than he had in the last seven years!

What did Onii-sama and Oka-sama discussed to make Onii-sama change this much?

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial subject, my Baby girl." Onii-sama then appeared in front of me, startling me once again, but it did not show as his hands gently caressed my cheeks in a loving fasion.

Once again, my blushed deepen and I have no doubt that my entire face must be vivid red already.

And yet, I could not help but enjoy the way Onii-sama touch my cheeks with such softness and tenderness that it made my body numb to the point that the only thing I am feeling is his hands on my cheeks.

Please, whatever higher power is up there in heaven, please don't robbed this feeling from me.

"You worried me, you know." I was brought back to earth at the sound of my Onii-sama voice. "You suddenly collapsed half an hour ago. I had to rush mother to her room, before tending to you." The worry in Onii-sama's tone was enlightening and it made….

WAIT JUST A MINUTE, DID HE JUST CALL OKA-SAMA 'MOTHER'!?

I stared at Onii-sama at that revelation, and before I could control myself, I lost my composure and ask the question that has been bugging me. "Did Onii-sama just call Oka-sama 'Mother'?"

Onii-sama looked at me for a moment stoically, before that radiant smile graced his lips once again causing my knees to buckle slightly. I always knew that Onii-sama has a dashing smile, but I didn't know it was **THAT** dashing!

Onii-sama, as much as I enjoy looking at your smile, please don't overdo it. I'm just about to faint again.

"Mother and I have come to an understanding." I was, once again surprised at this. Onii-sama regarded Oka-sama with a somewhat gentle tone, in contrast to the usual stoic tone he usually regarded her.

And as cruel as this maybe, I felt jealous. I thought Onii-sama's gentle side is only reserve for me to enjoy. As much as I love Oka-sama, for all the things that she had done to Onii-sama, she does not deserve to see or even feel Onii-sama's gentleness.

His gentleness is for me and for m…..

I suddenly felt something wet and warm on my forehead, and the dark thoughts that were swirling inside my head vanished when I noticed Onii-sama once again kissing my forehead.

It took everything I had not too faint on the spot.

Onii-sama is being strangely being affectionate with me today.

AND I AM ENJOYING EVERY SECOND! Still, I think my heart will explode because of how sweet Onii-sama is today. I am not used to have him be this affectionate with me, but I am loving and enjoying every single moment of it.

Onii-sama then rested his forehead on mine, and I was startled to see those azure eyes held such warmth. Those azure eyes were like mine, but they never held any sort of warmth before, gentleness, yes, warmth, never.

And those warm, azure eyes were focus and directed at me.

Onii-sama, are trying to kill me by overdosing me with your affection?

I wouldn't mind dying that way, Oniisama!

"Don't be jealous, my darling." Onii-sama told me with a comforting and loving tone, his breath prickling my skin; causing goose bumps all over my body and a shiver of delight suddenly wrack my spine. "Mother and I will have a more 'refreshing' relationship from now on, but make no mistake about it, Mother still means less than nothing to me." Onii-sama assured me as his arms slowly snaked around my waist before pulling me close until my head was resting on his chest.

"Remember, my Princess, you alone are everything to me. I exist to protect you and you alone." Onii-sama leaned towards my ear, and his breath on my ear was causing my entire body to tremble. "I love you, my precious little treasure."

Onii-sama whispered those words to me with such gentleness, tenderness, love, and many other wonderful emotions that it would take too much time for me to list it all of them. Those words put the final nail to my coffin.

My head felt light, my body trembled in a good way, my heartbeat increased, and I found myself breathing rather heavily.

I could not remember a time when I felt more blissful than this moment.

I collapsed on the spot, my knee was unable to support me any longer, but I did not fall to the floor as Onii-sama caught me in his arms.

In a matter of moments, Onii-sama carried me to my bed and gently laid me on the soft cushion.

I expected Onii-sama to leave me, I was actually hoping for him to vacate my room, as I was having a difficult time to not squeal in delight, or to breathe for that matter.

Though instead of leaving, he laid with me in my bed, right in front of me before pulling me to his chest, embracing me in a way that made my body numb, numb to everything but this comforting and powerful warmth that suddenly enveloped me.

"You are so irresistible." Onii-sama whispered to me in such a way that it caused my heart to stop beating momentarily before it started beating more rapidly than before.

"You're lips, they are so kissable." Onii-sama whispered again, and I knew that every drop of blood in my body rushed to my head.

"You're fingertips so touchable." Onii-sama whispered seductively as I felt my entire body shudder as my entire body surrendered to the warmth of my Onii-sama.

Onii-sama then gently intertwined his hands with mine, his forehead once again resting on mine.

"You're eyes, they are so loveable." Onii-sama then leaned closer until our lips were millimeter apart.

"You are so irresistible." He whispered to me lovingly, and before I knew it, his lips were covering mine.

This is not how siblings should kiss.

This is not how siblings should hold each other.

Heck, a brother should never say those words to his sister.

But, I would kill anyone who dares take away this wonderful brother of mine.

The person who dares still this wonderful feeling from me will live the rest of their lives as a human statue.

And if this is a dream, don't bother waking me out because I would probably encase you in an iceberg that not even the flames of hell can melt.

My entire being surrendered, yielded to the touch of my Onii-sama, and I returned the kiss that he gave me with as much enthusiasm and love that I could muster.

Anything less is an insult to Onii-sama whom is currently making me experience so many blissful and pleasant emotion.

And in a matter of moments, the two of us were making out with as much passion and love that one should never expect from two siblings.

I think I just died and went to heaven, because there is nothing better than being in Onii-sama's arms, his lips covering mine.

We broke apart as the need for air finally overtook us, and I could not help but looked at my Onii-sama in bliss and confusion.

Bliss because Onii-sama was a very good kisser, and I still could fell my body tinge with pleasure from the deep make out session that I had with him.

Confusion because what Onii-sama just did was so uncharacteristic of him, and also, I am having trouble believing that this is real.

And it seems that Onii-sama noticed my confusion as his right hand started caressing my hair, which made me purr like a cat, much to my embarrassment.

"Sorry if this startled you, my little princess." I think I created a new shade of red for once again, I blushed at the sweet way Onii-sama called me. "And I apologized as well."

I was startled at that, but I wasn't allowed to ponder as Onii-sama suddenly kissed me again.

The kiss was brief, but it was filled with so much emotion that I felt lost and a sense of disappointment when those lips were no longer touching my lips.

"I'm sorry for forgetting how much I love you, how much you mean to me."

Before I could reply, Onii-sama kissed me again, effectively silencing me.

"I'm sorry for resisting you, my irresistible princess."

Again, Onii-sama kissed me, this one, lingering on my lips for a minute or two before he pulled away.

I stared at his eyes, I my entire being shook at the sight of want and longing that I detected in Onii-sama's eyes.

Those eyes were directed at me.

Onii-sama wanted me.

And to be honest, I also want him.

Who am I deny what the two of us wanted?

I wrapped my arms around Onii-sama's neck, before pulling him towards me until our lips met.

Onii-sama's arms were once again wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer, deepening our already deep kiss.

Right here, right now, as our bodies were press to each other in a way that should be forbidden for siblings, Onii-sama and I transcended our relation from being siblings to something much deeper.

And I think I will enjoy this new relationship that I have with my Onii-sama.

_**(Scene Change)**_

As Tatsuya exited Miyuki's room, smiling at the sight of her flush and sleeping form, another figure caught his attention.

"You sure move quickly." Miya commented with wry amusement while leaning on the wall, exhaustion evident in her face and body.

Tatsuya merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. "A dying woman should be resting." Tatsuya pointed out with a straightforward tone.

Miya let out a humorless chuckle. "As blunt as ever, I see."

"I call it as I see it." Tatsuya then walked towards Miya before gently taking one of her hands. "Oba-sama, you should be resting. When you die, I already know what to do." Tatsuya told her before gently taking his aunt in his arms and proceeded to escort her back to her room.

Miya could not help but smile at the care that Tatsuya was showing her, but she a shiver of dread run up her spine knowing that the care that she was receiving was fake.

After all, her life was in the hands of the demon beside her.

"I forgot how scary you truly are." Miya whispered weakly as she limped with the help of Tatsuya.

"Of course I'm scary. I'm not human after all." Tatsuya replied nonchalantly while giving his aunt a smile so emotionless that it terrified the older woman. "I am only human if I am in the presence of Miyuki-hime, without her, I am merely a magician, and that means I am a weapon, and weapons are not human."

Miya stared at the young boy beside her for a moment before giving her reply. "Does that mean that Miyuki is also a weapon?"

"Miyuki-hime is a magic user, a genius one at that, but she doesn't have what it take to be a magician. She is too pure to be one." Tatsuya adopted a forlorn expression. "To be a magician is to walk with death. Death will never be able to walk with Miyuki-hime, after all, I will destroy death itself if it ever comes near her, and thus, Miyuki-hime will never be a true magician."

"Your love for her is very comforting."

"Only she can be my everything." Tatsuya replied before gently opening the door of his aunt's bedroom. "Rest now, 'Mother', and when the time comes, die and rest in peace, knowing that I will protect Miyuki-hime from everything."

"Will you go against your mother for her?" Miya asked while Tatsuya assisted her inside her room.

"I will kill the Demon of the Far East if Miyuki-hime wills it." Tatsuya answered with no hesitation while gently putting his aunt to her bed. "Rest and die in peace. Miyuki-hime is in good hands." Tatsuya said with an assuring smile.

Miya smiled as well. "Maya would kill me if she discovered that I returned your emotions."

"Then die quickly. Even mother can't kill a person that is already dead."

* * *

_**Not much of a first chapter, I give you guys that, but this is the only intro that I could come up with that would present the landscape of the entire story…**_

_**First and foremost, Tatsuya will have emotions in this fic, but he will still be apathetic, blunt, and straightforward…It is crucial for him to have emotions, because his emotions will be the key to his third magic…In this fic, Tatsuya will have three magic, Decomposition, Regrowth, and, well you guys decide, I am contemplating:**_

_**Astral Projection (Similar to Susanoo but with an AT Field)**_

_**Complete Hypnosis (Aizen from Bleach)**_

_**Light Base (I have plans for this, but it is somewhat similar to Yotsuba Maya's Meteor Line)**_

_**Blood Magic (This will be tone down a bit compare to Ichika's Blood Magic in my ISXMKnR Fic)**_

_**Second, Tatsuya and Miyuki would be cousins and lovers for this fic….Tatsuya will have siblings, and you will all meet them in chapter three, together with Tatsuya's father.**_

_**Yes, in this fic, I'm going to use the conspiracy theory that Maya is Tatsuya's mother…Please Check animesuki for the theories on how Maya could be Tatsuya's mother…..**_

_**Third, Miyuki will be very Yandere in this fic, and she will also show some insecurities in this fic…It will be subtle, but it will be there**_

_**Lastly, please enjoy…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba**_

_**Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2: Nature of the Prince**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Flashback (Tatsuya – 5, Miyuki – 4))**_

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" Maya asked with a wide grin while gazing at her son. Beside her, Miya was being physically restrained by several of Maya's subordinates, the look of desperation clearly seen in her eyes._

_Across the two were two young children. _

_One of them was a girl, a very pretty girl with long dark blue/purple hair. Currently, this girl was asleep peacefully on a large bed, her head resting on the lap of a boy, who was currently caressing her hair in a somewhat curious yet loving manner._

_While the girl was asleep, the boy that was with her was awake. There was nothing remarkable about this boy appearance wise, but the presence that he possesses was startling to say the least. Currently, the boy has a blank expression, yet his eyes had a gently light in them as he gazed fondly at the girl sleeping in his lap and bed._

"_She is my cousin Miyuki-hime, am I correct." Everybody in the room could detect that possessiveness in his voice, and that made Maya smile in glee and Miya to cringe in dread._

"_Yes, yes she is." Maya answered with a small, conniving smile._

"_Unacceptable, that is not enough." Tatsuya muttered while slowly raising his hand. "Please release Oba-sama; my Miyuki-hime would be sad if she finds her mother bruise." Before anybody could react, Tatsuya snapped his fingers, causing those who were holding the elder Yotsuba to collapse to the ground, various parts of their body spewing blood._

_Surprisingly, this merely made Maya's smile wider, completely disregarding the health of her subordinates._

"_Oba-sama, are you hurt?" Tatsuya asked, but there was no concern in his tone of voice, in fact, there were no traces of emotions in his voice. As he spoke to his aunt, his voice was blank as a whiteboard._

_Miya cringed once again as a shiver run up her spine. The empty voice of her nephew unnerved her and the near empty expression that the boy had made her want to pry her daughter off the boy, but she can't. Miya knew that the boy will not think twice about hurting her if she even appears to approach him and her daughter, and she had no magic that can bypass her nephew's magic._

"_I am alright, nephew." Miya answered passively._

"_That is good. Miyuki-hime might cry if you got hurt, and if that happens, then I might reevaluate my decision in letting those brutes live." Miya spared a look to the men that were holding her back and visibly flinched at the sight of them bleeding severely in several areas of their body. Surprisingly, they were alive, but they were still dying because of the blood that was flowing out of their bodies._

"_I'm surprised that you let them live." Maya commented, not even looking at her subordinates that we're currently bleeding to death. "You usually disposed of those who either offends you or bores you." _

"_I think my Treasure would not appreciate the sight of dead bodies when she wakes." Miya was terrified at how her nephew referred to her daughter. As far as she remembers, since her nephew turned 3-years old and thus develop enough to speak, he never referred to anyone with affection and adoration, respect, yes, affection, never. But in the small span of time, he had referred to her daughter, Miyuki, with both affection and adoration, and something else that made the elder Yotsuba squirm in discomfort._

_What's more, he actually considered her daughter's feelings and not killed those who had annoyed him for the sake of not potentially traumatizing her._

_Yotsuba Tatsuya is not a considerable person; his mother did not teach him to be one, as expected from the potential heir of the Yotsuba clan and the only son of the Queen of Night._

"_You really like her that much, my son." Maya spoke as Tatsuya glanced at his mother, the gentleness of his eyes disappeared and replace with a blank stare._

"_She is precious, very precious. She isn't dull, unlike most of the servants her, and her presence soothes me." Tatsuya replied with his usual monotone voice as he turned his attention back to the sleeping Miyuki, and Miya saw that the blank stare disappearing, replace by a tender look. "Mother, is the preparation for my surgery complete?" Tatsuya inquired suddenly._

"_One more year, and the processor will be completed to fit your specification." Miya did not like the look in her younger sister's eyes when she said that. _

_Yotsuba Maya was scheming, and that does not equate well for anyone._

"_And when the surgery fails, and believe me when I say this mother, the surgery will fail on the grounds that no man-made processor can keep up with me, I want my status as the next head of the Yotsuba Clan to be given to Miyuki-hime." Tatsuya then looked at his mother with pleading eyes and Miya almost collapsed at the sight of his nephew begging._

_Maya and Tatsuya might be mother and son, but there was no love between them._

_Tatsuya, in Maya's eyes, is a magnificent weapon that would elevate the Yotsuba to brand new heights._

_Maya, in Tatsuya's eyes, is his current wielder that was currently boring him._

_A bored Tatsuya is a dangerous Tatsuya._

_Because of this dynamic, the mother and son duo was able to live in harmony in the same house, acknowledging each other for their mere role in each other's life._

"_When the surgery fails, I will be crippled, both mentally, emotionally, and even magically, when that happens, let me be Miyuki-hime's Guardian." Tatsuya requested his eyes and voice pleading, begging his mother, which was a first._

_Maya looked visibly amused and pleased with the current development. "I see that you are already bored with me, which is predictable." Maya looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "Very well, I shall grant you your wishes."_

"_Thank you, mother." Tatsuya then turned his attention to his aunt. "From this day forward, Miyuki-hime is my little sister, and I am his big brother. Deny this, and I will also deny your existence." The threat was clear as day for Miya._

'_If you ever dare get between me and Miyuki, I will erase your very existence.'_

_Still, Miya was internally relieved that her nephew was still capable of being human._

"_Yes, of course." Miya answered, albeit nervously._

_Tatsuya smiled at that while leaning to Miyuki's slumbering form. The Yotsuba twins watched with varying emotion as the young boy gave the young girl a kiss on the forehead._

"_You are now mine, as I am yours." Tatsuya whispered before kissing her forehead again. "I will give you the world, just as long as you do not leave my side." Tatsuya kissed her again, only this time, on the lips._

_Maya smiled at this display. She finally had a permanent leash for his unstable and distorted son,_

_Miya, on the other hand, was somewhat relieve. She knew that she will not be able to live long enough to see her daughter grow. With somebody as Tatsuya looking after her, she can be at ease that her daughter will at least be safe._

_In the span of a year, Tatsuya and Miyuki became closer._

_A year passed, the surgery to make Tatsuya an acceptable magician in the eyes of the Yotsuba failed, leaving the once unstable boy crippled mentally, emotionally, and magically, just like he predicted, but that did not lessen how dangerous he is._

_Miyuki's memories of Tatsuya were sealed by her own mother, allowing her and Tatsuya to start a new relationship that was Mistress and Guardian._

_Seven years later, the relationship between Tatsuya and Miyuki reverted back to the relationship that they had before Tatsuya's surgery. They once again become siblings_

_Also, some months are the Okinawa incident; the real shackles that limited Tatsuya were broken by Yotsuba Miya. This was insurance so that her daughter will be safe from the machination of her sister as well as the Ten Master Clans._

_The secret Prince of the Yotsuba once again walked the earth._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"You seem amuse." A woman in her late teens, with a very magnificent figure, commented while looking up from her terminal.

"I just remembered something noteworthy, don't mind me." Tatsuya replied in a monotone while looking over the bright city of Tokyo with a bored expression. "How much longer, Second Lieutenant Fujibayashi?" Tatsuya inquired curiously while adjusting the fingerless glove that he wore on his right hand.

The gloves that Tatsuya was wearing were CADs, evident on the sleek, aluminum plate that covered the gloves in numerous areas.

Fujibayashi looked at Tatsuya with an annoyed look. Currently, the two were on top of a skyscraper that overlooks the entirety of Tokyo Bay. "You don't have to be overly formal you know. We are alone." Fujibayashi pointed out but Tatsuya merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm bored and seeing you with an irate expression is somewhat amusing." Tatsuya said in such a flat tone that it somewhat annoyed the older teen. Also, the fact that he said those words with a completely blank expression made her eyebrows twitch.

"You're impossible sometimes, you know." Fujibayashi grumbled under her breath while inputting several more commands in her terminal.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." Tatsuya said dismissively while flexing his wrist. "How much longer?" Tatsuya once again asked, but this time, his tone was both impatient and commanding.

Fujibayashi took note of the sudden change of her partner's tone but did not comment. Tatsuya, for her, was a strange boy that she could never figure out. He was pleasant and an overall excellent comrade, she considers him her friend, but he was somewhat an anti-social and most of the time, unpredictable and unreadable.

"Give me a second… and done… Every security camera and communication device within a hundred yards from Tokyo Bay is now disable, your turn." Fujibayashi said with a sigh of relief before looking at her side, only to find that Tatsuya was no longer beside her. This made the older twin to smile exasperatedly. "Impatient as ever."

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the JSDF 101 Magic Equipped Battalion, there was one sure and absolute fact.

And that was Shiba Tatsuya was two things, ruthlessly efficient and efficiently ruthless.

In other words Shiba Tatsuya is a monster even in magician standards.

For a child of mere thirteen, going to fourteen, he was the epitome of what a veteran soldier should be. He was pragmatic to a fault, he prepares for every situation that he may encounter without fail, he prepares for every type of opponent that he might face, considering everything from his opponents skills, experience, abilities, available weaponry and growth rate, he doesn't play around during battles and he puts an end to all of his opponents with such efficiency and swiftness that it was awe inspiring. Most of the people who see him fight were terrified of him, thanking the Gods that they believe in that they have him as an ally.

Shiba Tatsuya, although a teen, was somebody no one would want as an enemy.

Currently, Shiba Tatsuya and Fujibayashi Kyouko were on a mission.

The mission was simple, and considering the existing skills between the two, this mission can be considered as a mere and simple simulation.

The mission that they have consisted of intercepting a group of smugglers that intends to smuggle large quantities of illegal drugs into Japan. The smugglers were many, their numbers reaching fifty, a few being magicians and all of them being well and heavily armed with high-end CADs and state of the art anti-magic rifles.

It was clear that the smugglers were a part of a powerful syndicate, and it was also clear that even a small platoon of soldiers would be troubled dealing with such armed insurgence.

Tatsuya was worth more than a platoon of soldiers.

Also, Tatsuya didn't care who they are or what they are doing.

The bottom-line was that they were in Japanese soil, and he was tasked to exterminate them.

And exterminate he did.

The moment he stood across the smugglers, Tatsuya immediately labeled them as enemies and for him, there is only one way to deal with enemies.

Annihilation, utter annihilation.

The smugglers were surprised to see a young boy wearing a Japanese Military battle suit appear before them, but they're surprised was short lived as the boy's hands opened to form a karate chop, and before any of them could react, he started slicing everyone within his reach.

Tatsuya's karate chop sheared through the limbs of everybody within his reach.

When Tatsuya's chop sheared one of the smugglers forearms of his body, the echoes of riffles spitting out bullets echoed in the port of Tokyo Bay.

The light psion saturating lighting the dark alleys shined in the darkness.

Unfortunately, the assault of the smugglers did not last. The counterattack of the smugglers lasted for a total of three seconds. The moment the first roar of a rifle echoed in Tatsuya's ear and the moment he first felt magic being invoked, he snapped his fingers and the effect was instantaneous.

The rifles aimed at him were disassembled to their most basic parts. With a clatter, the rifles that were pointed at him collapsed into pieces.

The magic that the enemy magicians were invoking simply shattered.

Tatsuya did not give them the opportunity to attack again. With speed that can only be achieved with the use of magic, Tatsuya run through them, cutting them down with well aim chops that did not fail to shear off a limb or two.

Tatsuya scared the smugglers out of their wits, and it is not just because he was cutting them down with his bare hands. What scared most of them was the way he move, Tatsuya's movements were not graceful; they were solid, precise, or even certain if there is a right word for it. There was no wasted motion in his movements, but that is not why they were scared of him. They were scared because Tatsuya's movements did not generate a sound.

Each step, nothing, each chop, nothing, there was no sound in his movements. In the eyes of the smugglers, they were fighting a ghost.

And the ghost had the intention of butchering them.

In a span of a minute, Tatsuya effectively cut down almost a third of the smugglers, with the rest already running away from him.

Tatsuya merely looked at the smugglers running away from him before raising his right hand. The glove-shape CAD glowed bright silver, and in a flash, a silver gun appeared in his right hand.

Tatsuya took aim before pulling the trigger.

"**[Territorial Disintegration.]" **

The fifteen smugglers that were able to escape Tatsuya's initial onslaught were suddenly lifted from the ground and were now floating helplessly in the air.

The silver gun that he used then disappeared in a flash of silver. Tatsuya then unclipped a grenade from his pocket before casually throwing the grenade towards the helpless smugglers.

The smugglers were floating in an area ten meters in diameter, and they were suspended in a height of five meters. When the grenade reached the specific area, the spherical device floated towards the smugglers before exploding, the explosion and the shock waves were contained in a five meter radius.

Territorial Disintegration was a Decomposition-type spell that directly alters the environment. This spells allows Tatsuya to remove a certain aspect from an environment in a limited time, from heat to light to gravity.

Tatsuya utilized Territorial Disintegration to remove the aspect of gravity in a five meter diameter area, causing the smugglers to float uncontrollably in the air and contained the explosion that was cause by the grenade, which effectively increase the lethality of the explosive device.

In a span of three minutes, the fifty strong smugglers were reduced to ten.

Tatsuya shifted his attention to the ten remaining smugglers, whom were paralyzed behind him. When his gazed met theirs, the ten smugglers reacted differently.

Half of them drew knives and proceeded to charge at Tatsuya.

The other half ran for their lives.

Tatsuya looked at both the retreating smugglers and those foolish enough to fight him.

He raised his hand once again, the silver gun once again appearing in his hands, and he pulled the trigger, once again using Territorial Disintegration. This time though, the component that Tatsuya subtracted from the area wasn't gravity.

It was heat.

An area of 15 meters wide was suddenly frozen, large quantities of ice appearing out of nowhere, covering the large area. The people that were caught in 15 meter area were also frozen to the bone, immediately dying because of the absent of sudden coldness that assaulted their body.

"_**[Breathe]"**_

The other five that blindly charged at Tatsuya were dealt with accordingly as their bodies rotted to none existence when they made contact with the black and purple, smoke-like miasma that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Tatsuya surveyed his slaughter before shaking his head.

His opponents bored him to such extent that he almost fell asleep while dealing with them.

He raised his left hand, and with a flash, a black gun appeared in his hand. He walked away from his slaughter before turning around and pulling the trigger.

The corpses, the blood, the drugs, the rifles and even the vessel that the smugglers used disappeared like they weren't even there as the smoke-like miasma enveloped everything.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A car skidded to a stop in front of Tatsuya, and when the door swung open, it revealed Fujibayashi.

"For a guy that's supposed to be a one-trick pony, you have a diverse spell set." Fujibayashi commented, looking at her partner with appraisal.

Tatsuya adopted a blank look while he replied with his signature monotonous tone. "I am unworthy of such praise. What I did was a simple subtraction of concept, it is so simple really it borderlines mundane."

Fujibayashi chuckled at that statement. "You are the only one who would refer to the complete destruction of gravity as simple."

"I didn't destroy gravity; I merely separated a certain area and then temporarily remove the concept of gravity in that specific area. Territorial Disintegration is merely the simple process of distributing Eidos (Form of Discreet Information) to certain Ideas (Dimension of Form of Information)." Tatsuya explained nonchalantly while walking pass the car. "It's simple really."

"For you," Fujibayashi retorted before giving the young teen a look. "We have to report." Fujibayashi reminded him while looking at his retreating form.

"Correction, you have to report, I have a Princess to tend to." Fujibayashi instantly noticed the change of tone when he referred to his sister.

His voice change from monotonous to warm and affectionate.

"Tatsuya…"

"Do you remember the thesis that I completed for you, the one that _you_ were supposed to do before graduating from high school?"

There was silence after that statement, before Fujibayashi gruffly groaned in resignation.

_**(Scene Change)(Miyuki POV)**_

Currently, I am seated on the edge of a queen size bed in my room, a blanket wrapped around me as I gazed at the clock patiently and unblinkingly.

The clock read 12:00 AM, and I was slowly falling asleep, my eyelids were betraying me as they slowly close, but I remained awake. I refused to sleep, not without Onii-sama holding me in his arms.

The only person whom I can depend on is Onii-sama.

Chichi (Father) had proven that to me in spade last month.

Oka-sama died two months ago and it devastated me. It was no secret that Oka-sama and I were very close. Oka-sama had taught me many things; she was the first to teach me how to control my magic and she was the one who created my strongest spell.

I love Oka-sama, I love her very much.

And though it was strange and somewhat unnerving seeing Oka-sama and Onii-sama getting along, I was happy that my two favorite people started to get along.

I was happy, for a whole month, Oka-sama, Onii-sama, and I were a family.

It did not last long as after a month, Oka-sama died. I knew that Oka-sama was frail and weak; even I notice that she wasn't going to last long, but I did not expect her to die that quickly.

It hurt, seeing her unresponsive body but at the very least, Oka-sama seemed to die happily, as there was a smile on her face as she quietly and mercifully died in her sleep, inside of her study while sitting on her favorite rocking chair.

My mother died peacefully but that did not prevent me from crying at the sight of her dead body.

I cried for a week, and Onii-sama was with me throughout the worst week of my life.

The only good I got from that nightmarish week was Onii-sama giving me his undivided attention, more so than usual. During the funeral service and even during the burial, Onii-sama did not leave my side, he held my hand in every step, and every night, for a week, after Oka-sama died, Onii-sama slept in the same bed as I, holding me as I weep for Oka-sama, kissing my tears away, whispering words of comfort to soothe my aching heart.

My assumption that Onii-sama was the best brother in the world was confirmed in the first week of Oka-sama's death. Because of Onii-sama, I was able to deal with Oka-sama's death without anyone suffering from frostbite (Strong Emotions affects magic).

Unfortunately though, my hardship did not end that week.

A week after Oka-sama's death, Chichi brought home a woman and had her live with us.

Onii-sama was disgusted by this, and so am I.

I am not naïve, I am aware on what is happening in my family. I knew that Oka-sama and Chichi were not happy together and I knew that Chichi would remarry after Oka-sama's death with no hesitation.

I get the fact that they were not in love and I also understand that the only reason that they were together was to procreate powerful magicians with superior abilities and psion count.

I understand that cruel reality.

What I could not understand was Chichi bringing home his Mistress a mere week after Oka-sama's death.

Onii-sama was not pleased by this, and muttered that it was bad enough that Chichi had cheated on Oka-sama when she was alive, now he was disgracing and spiting on the memory of Oka-sama by having his Mistress live in the household that Oka-sama herself built.

And I agree with Onii-sama wholeheartedly.

I was further disgusted at the fact that Chichi had acted more like a husband to that harlot in a day than he had with Oka-sama in the many years that they were together.

The only reason why I haven't turned that woman into a statue was because Onii-sama continually reminded me that the harlot was not worth the effort.

And Onii-sama was, of course, correct. That woman was not worth the effort of me even lifting a single finger.

After all, Oka-sama might have been frail and sick, but she was at least many times more beautiful than the cow that is Chichi's mistress.

After seeing Chichi interaction with his mistress, I stop considering him my father. After all, no self-respecting father would allow their mistress to live in the house of his late wife just a week after her death and he would also not parade her in front of his children like she is someone that should be treasured.

A week living in the same house as that harlot, I decided to run away. It was both awkward and difficult living with someone that you want to desperately encase in a huge block of ice.

Of course, Onii-sama already anticipating my decision, already prepared the necessities, both mine and his, and was waiting for me in the front door, luggage in hand, an inviting smile plastered in his face.

I smiled at this a bit as I took his hand while he led me to our new home, to a new house that only he and I will occupy.

Of course, Chichi intercepted us and scolded me at my attempt to run away.

That did not go well for Onii-sama, and he proceeded to pummel Chichi, snarling at him that he did not have the right to raise his voice at me.

It was a sad fact that in the Shiba household that the son had already surpassed the father.

While Onii-sama was beating Chichi within an inch of his life, Chichi begged me to call him off. Everybody in the Shiba household, even that harlot, knew that the strongest in the household was Onii-sama, and Onii-sama will only listen to me. If I asked Onii-sama to stop, he will stop, and Chichi demanded me to make Onii-sama stop beating him.

I did give the command, but not before Onii-sama broke both Chichi's arms and legs, fracture most of his ribs, and puncture several of his organs.

He deserved that for not loving Oka-sama that way she deserved, for treating Onii-sama poorly, and for being a horrible father all in all.

After Onii-sama thoroughly punished Chichi, nobody stopped us from moving out. Onii-sama presented me a house that vastly exceeded the size of an average, two-story house. The house was smaller than our old house, but this house was better because of two reasons:

First, I don't have to deal with my sorry for an excuse of a father and his harlot for a mistress any longer. Having to live in the same roof as those two was beyond sickening.

Second and most important, the only people who will occupy the house were Onii-sama and I.

Those reasons alone made me feel like I am at home.

Anywhere is home just as long as I have Onii-sama with me.

It has been over a month since we move out, Chichi did not make an attempt to interfere with us, not yet anyway, and that is fine with me. I do not need a father just as long as I have my Onii-sama.

"It's late. You should be asleep."

All my previous thoughts immediately disappeared the moment I heard that voice. The voice that was usually monotonous and emotionless was filled with life and warmth, and Onii-sama reserved that tone to me and to me alone.

It warms my heart that only I will have the honor of enjoying Onii-sama's gentle and caring side.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama." I greeted with a tired yet ecstatic tone.

"I'm not home yet." Onii-sama said while I watched him change his shirt, cringing slightly at the sight of the scars that span across his body. His body was carved with scars because of the training that he took to be my Guardian.

I was honored and flattered that Onii-sama would take such torture to just to be my guardian, and also sad that he would go so far for me.

Sometimes, I think that I don't deserve him.

"Don't think such nonsense, my treasure." I did not noticed nor did I sense Onii-sama moving and I just suddenly found myself in his arms.

I instantly melted in his embrace as I nuzzled on his chest. This is where I belong, in his arms.

"Now, I am home."

I smiled at that as I returned his embrace. "Good, me too."

If Onii-sama considers me being in his arms home, then being in his arms is my home.

I am home.

_**(Scene Change)(Tatsuya POV)**_

I held my treasure in my arms, relishing in the comfort that I feel whenever I am holding her. Only she is capable of soothing and calming me.

She was also the only one who never fails to interest me. Miyuki-hime never bores me regardless of what she do.

Such a wonderful girl, my Miyuki-hime is.

I gazed lovingly at my treasures slumbering form, a small smile plastered on my lips. She looks so peaceful, so lovely; she never fails to drown me in her beauty.

"Beautiful," I muttered softly so that it won't disturbed my beautiful angel. I started to gently tracing Miyuki's face, from her eyelids to her cheeks to her lips, marveling at the divinity of her beauty. "Absolutely beautiful, so worth to protect, so worth to love, so worth my interest."

In the first five years of my life, I concluded that life and the world in general is boring.

Losing my emotions after the botch experiment mother conducted on me made me forget how boring life is, and after Oba-sama gave my emotions back, I thought that I would find life a tad more interesting.

I was wrong. Life was still boring and the world was still as mundane as I remember when I was six years old.

How nauseating!

Mother must have done something to piss off somebody upstairs for me to be born in such a drawl world.

But, luckily for this worthless world, Miyuki-hime was still as interesting as I remember her when we were young. Actually, Miyuki-hime became much more intriguing and interesting compare to her four and five year old self.

I let out an uncharacteristic chuckle as I remember how the two of us met the first time. It was a wonder what mundane emotions would do to a person

I am the son of the Demon of the Far East, the Queen of Night, Yotsuba Maya. Though she was thought to be infertile, and she is infertile after bearing me to this world, she was still able to give birth to me.

As far as I can remember, mother dearest contained me in a secure room the moment I was born for my magic manifested the moment I was three hours out of her womb. According to some hidden records, I decomposed everything within 10 yards of me three hours after I was born.

For the first three years of my life, I was cage in a small room, with mother and Oba-sama occasionally visiting me for they are the only ones who knew of my existence. Apparently, I had killed those few who were aware of my existence in my first accidental magic, which was convenient for mother.

According to her, the less people who knows of my existence, the better.

When I was three years old, my training began. When I was three, I already had a grasped of my magic, for it seems that my mind matured and developed in an abnormal rate.

Mother personally trained me, and she was so disappointed because of my limitations and she had immediately labeled me as a defective magician. Of course, that did not stop her from training me to be a combat magician. The magic that I have were powerful enough to turn me into a decent combat magician.

Being trained by one of the seven sages, my mother no less, was boring and disappointing to say the least. Everything mother taught me, I mastered it in a matter of moments. Mother was startled by my growth, but she should not have.

I am her son, she should have expected my growth rate and prepared appropriately.

Two years, I trained with my mother and it was so boring I almost died. Those two years of boredom were staggering and nauseating that I started developing Material Burst in the sole intention of wiping out this boring world.

After all, why should this world exist if it is so boring?

And then I met her, the person that became everything to me.

My Miyuki-hime.

First time I saw her, I knew she was interesting. Even at the tender age of four, she was beautiful beyond compare, not cute like most children her age, but beautiful and that only pique my interest and I immediately approached her.

I introduced myself as her cousin, and then offered her my friendship, which she accepted in a rather cute and childish manner, which made her delectable in my eyes.

While our mothers do business, I decided to spend time with her. Normally, when I was five years old, I get bored of people rather quickly, regardless of whether or not those people interest me initially. Even if I am interested in somebody, I quickly grow bored of them.

I wanted to see how long Miyuki-hime will interest me before I get bored of her.

Twenty-four hours later, I was ecstatic that I am still interested in Miyuki-hime!

Her smile, her laugh, her radiant eyes, her untapped and untouched aura, her elegance and gracem everything about her is so interesting that I could never be bored of her!

I was happy to discover such a gem and immediately decided that she would be my sister.

After all, a sister will always belong to her brother, and vice-versa.

Miyuki-hime is mine as much as I am hers.

I laughed a bit as I pushed those memories to the back of my mind. Although those memories were pleasant, they are irrelevant. The only thing that is relevant is Miyuki-hime and our future together. Anything else is so trivial; it is beneath me to care.

That is why I must get stronger.

I will protect Miyuki-hime from all harm. That is my purpose in life.

After all, by merely existing, Miyuki-hime makes this world less boring.

It time for me to use that magic again.

How long has it been since I used that magic?

"Irrelevant," I muttered while tightening my embrace on Miyuki-hime, and I was delighted when she curled herself in my arms, further nuzzling on my chest, our bodies now pressed together.

Yes, it is irrelevant.

The only person relevant in the world, in my world and life is sleeping in my arms, right where she belongs.

* * *

_**Here's chapter two…This is all I can do to explain Tatsuya's nature with emotions…..Seeing that Tatsuya is a genius, I figured that he would easily be bored with his surroundings, and thus would be callous while dealing with life and would be extremely doting and loving to anything that he considers boring…... **_

_**Tatsuya's third magic would be revealed next chapter and next chapter would be longer that both 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** chapter combine…..**_

_**Next chapter would be Chapter 3: Prologue Part 3: Irrelevant Family of the Prince**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW...Reviews are great source of inspiration for me...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**For starters, I would like to apologies before hand for the incomplete chapter…My Original plan was to deliver everything in this chapter and start the first arc next chapter…Apparently I can't pull that of considering the I have two pending projects, one of them being thesis, and my preliminary exams is about to begin next week…So, I decided to cut the chapter in half….I'll publish the other half early next month…On other news, I have been given the privilege of translating the Mahouka fanfictions of the author **_**pyramidekheops**_** from French to English…..Can't wait to do that!**

* * *

_**God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba**_

_**Chapter 3: Prologue**__: Irrelevant Family of the Prince Part 1_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(First Verse)**_

"Young Master! Young Master! Young Master! Young Master!" A tall but hardly fragile-looking man wearing gray work clothes burst into Tatsuya's personal office in Four Leaves Technology, much to the young teen's amusement.

"Director Ushiyama, calm yourself if you will." Tatsuya instructed while casually waving his hand at the Director of Four Leaves Technology's CAD Development 3rd Division. "Why are you so excited in this boring afternoon?" Tatsuya inquired before returning to his work.

The director of the 3rd division took a moment to compose himself before showing a terminal to Tatsuya. "Young Master, look, look, we made it to the international stage." Ushiyama exclaimed excitedly.

Tatsuya spared the terminal a glanced before returning his gaze back to his work. "I see, that is certainly good news." There was no trace of excitement in Tatsuya's voice, but that did not deter the middle age man.

Director Ushiyama had worked with Tatsuya since his mother died and was already accustomed to his somewhat bored and indifferent outlook in the world, but he understood the perspective of the young man. Being a genius might be a blessing to some people, but being too much of a genius would certainly make life, using the term that Tatsuya often uses in the office, boring.

"You should be proud, young master, your work, the Silver Series is now acknowledged worldwide as the defining work of FLT, and it has only been in the market for four months!" The Director stated with a large grin.

Tatsuya looked indifferent while he replied. "I have the best team this company can offer. The result of the Silver Series is not that surprising. This recognition…" Tatsuya gently tapped the terminal. "…the increase in sales of the company due to the Silver Series, it was already preordained the moment I chose this division as my partner, regardless of how dull most of the people in this division are."

If it was even possible, the grin on Director Ushiyama's face became larger at the acknowledgement that Tatsuya gave him and his division.

Before Tatsuya, the FLT Third Division was considered the delinquent of the company, a bunch of renegades that would not amount to anything, but that changed when Tatsuya decided to work with the Third Division.

The reason why Tatsuya chose the Third Division was because they seemed to be less boring compared to the other departments in the company, and each and every one of the Third Division knew his views of them, and that merely became a laughing gag within the division after a month of Tatsuya working there.

With his guidance and his genius, they were able to revolutionize the way FLT does business, and that cause the Third Division to slowly have a considerable sway in the company.

The FLT, because of the Silver Series, change from providing hardware to other CAD development company to develop CADs of their own, and not just any cards. The CADs that the FLT were developing, the CADs that the Third Division was developing were considered the most advance in Asia, the most cutting edge CADs in the current era.

And because of this, because Tatsuya chose them over the many divisions that the company has, every single engineer and researcher in the Third Division would gladly follow Tatsuya anywhere, even through hell.

"Thank you for the compliment, Young Master." Everyone in the division knew that being called dull by Tatsuya was the highest compliment that they could ever receive from him. After all, every one of them knew that aside from the Third Division collectively and his little sister, Tatsuya views everyone as boring creatures.

"Speaking of the Silver Series, the materials that I have ordered; have they arrived and transferred to my workshop?" Tatsuya asked while looking over his terminal.

At the mention of those 'materials', the Director nodded. "They have arrived just a half an hour ago, Young Master." Director Ushiyama then frowned slightly. "Young Master, may I inquire?"

Tatsuya nodded before turning to his terminal, saving his work to a recorder cube before shutting the terminal down.

After receiving permission, Director Ushiyama spoke. "The materials that you have asked, what do you intend to do with them?" The Director inquired, remembering some of the items that Tatsuya had ordered all across Japan, and even some across abroad.

Tatsuya spared the Director a look, and Ushiyama stiffened slightly. Although Ushiyama liked the young man and though the look that he was giving him had a shred of friendliness, he was still unnerved by Tatsuya's gazed.

His eyes were empty, expressionless as well as emotionless and it was disturbing for a child to have those kinds of eyes, and it was somewhat scary for those eyes to be focused on you and you alone.

Noticing the discomfort on Ushiyama's expression, Tatsuya turned his gazed elsewhere. "Those materials, random they may be, is for my own personal CAD. Do not bother yourself with some of my whimsical and personal projects." Tatsuya then handed the recorder cube to Director Ushiyama. "This is the next installment in the Silver Series; I expect the prototypes to be developed in two weeks time, any problems or question in the software should be passed immediately but not today." Tatsuya then narrowed his eyes, much to the discomfort of the director.

"Unless it is my Miyuki-hime or Oba-ue, do not let anyone disturb me in my workshop." Tatsuya ordered, and the Director nodded, taking note of his tone.

Tatsuya only uses that tone when the prospect was serious or… intriguing enough for his attention.

"As you wish, Young Master." Director Ushiyama bowed once again while holding the recorder cube like it was made of glass.

"Good, dismiss," Ushiyama might be the Director of the Division, but Tatsuya was the undisputed leader and head engineer and researcher in the FLT Third Division. His word is law for the researchers and engineers of the FLT Third Division.

And everyone in the Four Leaves Technology's CAD Development 3rd Division liked it that way.

_**(First Verse- Second Stanza)**_

"Are you sure I won't be bothering Onii-sama?" Miyuki asked nervously as Director Ushiyama escorted her to Tatsuya's personal workshop.

"You are not a bother, Miyuki-san." Director Ushiyama answered while desperately trying to avert his gazed from the beautiful girl beside him.

There are only two definite rules in Four Leaves Technology that the Third Division followed to the letter.

First rule, when Tatsuya says not to disturb him, do not disturb him, especially if you are going to discuss something boring to him, and the only topic that Tatsuya ever considers interesting is if it involves his little sister.

Second rule, regardless of how lovely Miyuki is, never, ever ogle her unless you want an early grave.

Currently, Miyuki was wearing her middle school uniform, which was fashioned in a sailor fuku style, and this merely increases the natural cuteness that the youngest Shiba possesses. Even a married man like Ushiyama was having trouble not to admire the beauty beside him, regardless if the said beauty was a thirteen year old girl, but he knew, if his eyes ever divert to Miyuki and if he looked at her with eyes that was not appropriate, his life would end in a heartbeat.

"But you said it yourself Ushiyama-san that Onii-sama is working on a personal project." Miyuki really wanted to see her Onii-sama, considering that he had taken a leave in school to attend to some important matters, but she was hesitating considering her brother was working on something, something interesting enough to catch his attention.

Miyuki knew that it was difficult to catch the attention of her Onii-sama, which means that whatever he was working on was big and important, and Miyuki, regardless of how much she wanted to spend time with her Onii-sama, does not want to be a bother.

Director Ushiyama merely smiled. "Do not fret, Miyuki-sama. You are the one person that Young Master considers interesting, seeing you would certainly be an enjoyable prospect for him."

Director Ushiyama enjoyed seeing the two siblings together because only then would Tatsuya show a side of him that only Miyuki has the privilege of seeing and experiencing.

Miyuki still looked unsure, but the small smile of pride that graces her lips was unmistakable and could not be missed. She was happy when her Onii-sama declared her as the only person he sees as interesting, or in his words:

"_Aside from Miyuki-hime, this world is boring and dull."_

Miyuki was filled with pride that day when Tatsuya proclaimed those words to a random woman that tried to ask him out for a date while she was having lunch with him.

'_The look on that harlot's face was priceless. Serves her right!'_ Miyuki's face darkened while remembering the aftermath of that little incident. It wasn't pretty, far from it.

Her dark thoughts quickly disappeared when Director Ushiyama ushered her to the door of her Onii-sama's workshop, the only entrance and exit of Tatsuya's workshop.

Miyuki smiled a bit as she gazed upon the door and with a slight hesitation, she knocked on the door lightly while Director Ushiyama spoke through the inbuilt communicator attach to the left side of the door.

"Young Master, Miyuki-sama is here to visit you." Director Ushiyama announced slyly, making Miyuki blush.

It only took Tatsuya a second to reply. "[The door will be open in a while, tell her to come in, and director, I suggest you leave in a hurry, you may not like what you are about to experience.]"

Confusion had met Tatsuya's proclamation, but understanding had dawned for them the moment the door was opened.

_**(Second Verse) (Miyuki POV)**_

The moment the door opened, a magical aura so benevolent washed over me so suddenly that I had to take a step back just to compose myself.

This aura that has befallen upon me was very heavy and very magical, so magical that I could feel the aura literally touching, pricking my skin, saturating my body, and enveloping me in an embrace.

And it felt nice.

True, this aura was monstrously overwhelming and heavy; evidence to the fact that Director Ushiyama was on his knees, a hand wrapped around his neck as he visibly gasped for breath, desperate for air. And yet, I could not feel the same effect it has brought upon the good director.

For me, this aura, though heavy and overwhelming, felt warm and comfortable, relaxing even.

This aura was so relaxing, it borderlines intoxicating.

And the only time that I feel intoxicated was whenever I am in Onii-sama's arms…

My eyes widen for a bit as I stride into Onii-sama's personal workshop, and my eyes widen at the sight of my Onii-sama.

He was shirtless and my eyes feast upon his well-sculpted body, but that was not what caught my attention.

What caught my attention was the silver aura that surrounded Onii-sama from head to toe.

I stared as for the first time; I am witnessing Onii-sama releasing his magic. This is rare considering that Onii-sama usually hides and compress his magic.

The sight of him releasing his magic was brilliant as it is beautiful.

The silver aura that enveloped Onii-sama was glowing vibrantly, giving off a magnificent and bright light that reminisced that of a star on a dark night. The aura itself perfectly highlighted every feature of Onii-sama, accentuating his already Adonis-like features, and his eyes, his dark azure eyes were glowing faintly silver.

He looks so beautiful at the moment!

I did not know how long I ogle Onii-sama, but it was probably a long time as Onii-sama looked at me before giving me a teasing smile.

I had enough decency to shift my gaze, hiding my eyes from his all knowing eyes.

"Afternoon, my Princess." My blush deepened as he called me that. Since our first kiss and first make out session, Onii-sama had taken a liking to calling me many flattering yet embarrassing names, from my Treasure to my Sweet, and my favorite, my Princess. Of course, nothing beats Onii-sama speaking my name, but being called Princess by him with the soft and gentle voice of his that was reserved only for me is something that never fails to warm my heart.

"Good afternoon, Onii-sama." I greeted back shyly.

I heard a chuckle reverberate in the room, and I suddenly felt Onii-sama lifting my chin with his index finger. I looked up, only for my lips to be claimed by him and that made me freeze on the spot.

I have been kissed by Onii-sama many times but the sheer bliss and pleasure that I felt whenever we kiss still did not change, it has not diminished, it only intensified.

Before I could kiss back, Onii-sama pulled away, and I whimpered in disappointment, making him chuckle. He smiled at me and patted my head before looking over my shoulders, and it saddened me that Onii-sama's attention was no longer focus on me.

"Director, I would like to apologize, I was experimenting with my magic, and it seems that I overdid it." Onii-sama apologized nonchalantly while I turned my attention to the director.

He shakily got up, his knees trembling and sweats pouring down his forehead, his knees were quivering and he looks as pale as a white sheet.

"As expected from Young Master." I could hear the director mumbling under his breath. "Don't apologize, young master, I should have run after you had warned me."

"Regardless, I would still like to apologize and it if suits you, you may take the rest of the day off." Onii-sama was so considerate of others; well, if they are not boring creatures as seen and judge by him.

"That won't be necessary, Young Master; it will take more for me to be taken out." Director Ushiyama then bowed his head. "I shall be taking my leave." With that said, he left the two us in our own machination.

The door quickly closed and with a click, it was locked, and the moment the door was shut, I found myself pushed to the door very gently, my arms pinned to my side.

I blush furiously while giving him an inviting smile. This made Onii-sama grin that was between sheepish and predatory.

I love it whenever he shows me those rare yet varying expressions. Though Onii-sama had become more affectionate towards me, he only does so in private, he tones down his affection towards me when we're in public, just the way I want it.

I do not want others to see how much Onii-sama loves me. They would just be jealous of me for exclusively having this wonderful brother.

Only I have the right to see those wonderful expressions, only I have the right to experience his emotions.

I am his little sister; I was born to be with my Onii-sama.

I watched with bated breath as Onii-sama leaned towards me, expecting him to kiss me again, but I was sorely disappointed when his lips were suddenly a few millimeters from my ear. "Release your magic." Onii-sama requested gently yet eagerly.

I was startled by his request. Every time my magic was released, things tend to get frozen, but it was Onii-sama's request, I do not have the right to deny his request.

With a low sigh, I allowed my magic to flow outward, and the result was instantaneous as white mist rise from where I stood.

Onii-sama closed his eyes as an expression of pure euphoria graced his face, and I cannot help but swell with pride as my magic made Onii-sama experience joy.

Onii-sama gently opened his eyes, and I was taken aback at the silver glow emitted from his eyes. Before I knew it, Onii-sama let his magic loose, and he was once again covered with the silver aura that I had seen just a few seconds ago.

Having his aura so close to, it was my turn to feel elation as Onii-sama's magic saturated my being, sending a warm feeling across my entire body.

Onii-sama's magic had filled the room but it was focused on me. I could feel the magic caressing my skin. It was intoxicating, exquisite, addicting.

There was nothing more comforting than having this benevolent and magnificent aura so close to me, enveloping me in the most intimate way possible.

And I could not help but smile even further at the sight of our magic intertwining perfectly together to create a beautiful aurora. The white mist of frost created by my magical aura and this silver aura created by Onii-sama's magic mix together to create such a beautiful and stellar aurora with so many divine colors.

This is further indication that we were meant to be together, that we were born for each other. Our respective magic harmonizes with each other, and it was breathtakingly divine.

"I am quite stress you know." Onii-sama began as he started playing with my hair whimsically.

I smiled teasingly at that proclamation. "Can Miyuki be of service?"

He merely smirked as I felt his arms snaked around me my waist. I answered by wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

We smiled at each other before we surrendered to each other, our lips meeting in a heated kiss.

When our lips met, our tongues instantly touched and dueled as we once again indulge ourselves in a make out session; our tongues were respectively in each other's mouth, dueling for dominance, a duel that Onii-sama had won. While making out with Onii-sama, my hands greedily roaming around Onii-sama's bare upper body and the feeling of his muscles were exhilarating.

Ah yes, I am going to enjoy relieving Onii-sama of his stress.

_**(Second Verse – Second Stanza) (Miyuki POV)**_

I was panting heavily as I lay beside Onii-sama on the only couch in his workshop, my head resting on his bare chest. My uniform was ruffled a bit but I didn't actually care.

That was, just WOW! I mean, WOW, the things Onii-sama did with his tongue as we made out was amazing. We had made out before, but this was the first time that Onii-sama had left me completely exhausted and out of breath because I was moaning too wildly and loudly.

I giggled weakly; we had got to do encores of this session!

"When you return from your trip, I would gladly oblige." Onii-sama muttered while he caresses my hair, playing with it like it was the most fun thing in the world.

At the mention of my trip, I frowned very deeply. Ah yes, for an entire week, Oba-sama and I would be attending The Magic Association Annual Congress. For seven days and six nights, Oba-sama and I would be in Hokkaido, and Onii-sama was not going to be with me for Oba-sama had ordered him to settle some of the problems in FLT that was caused due to the change of management.

Apparently, there was a reason why Chichi took the back seat while Oka-sama ran FLT. That man was really incompetent in many ways, having his son step in for interference a mere three months after he took over to prevent the company from having a recession.

I suddenly felt Onii-sama pulling me close to his bare chest and that made me look at him. The look that he gave me made me blush for it was gentle and comforting, as well as sweet. "You don't have to worry, regardless of how far you are, regardless of where you are it is irrelevant before my power. I will always look after you; my power will always protect you. I assure you, we might be apart, but I will always be right beside you." Onii-sama took my left hand with his right hand, and I could not help but whimper as a sudden jolt of pleasure course through my body as his right hand glowed with that beautiful silver aura of his.

Oh God, Onii-sama's power is coursing through me and it was pure heaven!

My eyes were half idled as I relished Onii-sama's power coursing through my body. I looked at Onii-sama and the gentle and loving smile plastered on his face was too much for me.

I leaned towards him and kissed him as deeply as I could.

He kissed back, and this almost made me faint as I was both physically and magically pleasured by Onii-sama.

It didn't take long for his body to be pressed into me, and we undertook another make out session as I felt his half naked body flushed onto mine.

I was so immersed in our bout of passion that I didn't notice myself undoing the blouse of my uniform.

Oh well, Onii-sama was half naked anyway and I have to leave a very pleasant memory for Onii-sama before I go to that annoying trip.

I think it's time for Onii-sama to go second base, I thought mischievously as I guided his free hand to my breasts, and that opened a brand new door of pleasure for him and me.

_**(Third Verse) (Miyuki POV)**_

I squirmed slightly from the gaze that Oba-sama was giving me, and the only reason why I was able to stand my ground was because Onii-sama was with me, supporting me and shielding me from her piercing gaze.

It was near midnight as I was escorted by Onii-sama to one of the airports that the Yotsuba discreetly owned for my flight to Hokkaido. Oba-sama was waiting for me in front of the Yotsuba's private jet, one of the many jets own by the Yotsuba. Oba-sama's eyes were focused solely on me, and at the moment, I really wish that she had just met up with me in Hokkaido.

"Good evening, Miyuki…" Oba-sama then shifted her gaze to Onii-sama, and for a fraction of a second, I swear that her gazed softened before it returned back to its usual piercing expression. "… Tatsuya."

"Evening, Oba-eu," Onii-sama bowed, showing his respect to the head of the family, and I followed his example.

"A good evening as well, Oba-sama." I greeted as I mirror my Onii-sama and bowed before the strongest magician in the Yotsuba family.

"Rise, no need to be so formal. After all, you two are my favorite niece and nephew." Oba-sama smiled at us and I had to repress a shudder. Oba-sama truly frightens me for some reason.

We did as we were told and as we stood upright, Oba-sama motioned for me to stand beside her.

I spared Onii-sama a glance, and with a nod from him, I approached Oba-sama but Onii-sama's hand suddenly grasped mine, and as of a habit of mine, I held onto to that hand as tightly as I could.

"Miyuki-hime, just remember, my power will always protect you, regardless of where you are or the situation." Onii-sama reminded me very gently before letting go my hand, his touch lingering.

I a sudden sense of joy and courage washed over me after that as I retracted my hand from his and stood beside Oba-sama, my fear of our aunt disappearing for the moment.

"I am quite delighted that you two have improved your relationship." It seems that affection that Onii-sama gave me did not go unnoticed by Oba-sama. She looked at Onii-sama with intrigue in her eyes. "Tell me, Tatsuya, are you considering the night quite beautifully at this hour?" For some reason, I felt this question was some sort of sick test.

Tatsuya blankly looked at Oba-sama, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Aside from Miyuki-hime, everything to me is boring."

That was Onii-sama default answer to any question pertaining to his interest and I was once again flattered that Onii-sama sees me as the most interesting being in this world.

But, strangely, that answer seemed to further amuse Oba-sama. "I see, very well then. You may go now, and I assure you, Miyuki is in good hands."

"Forgive me if I doubt you, Oba-eu, but the only person who I trust Miyuki-hime's safety to is me." Onii-sama narrowed his eyes at Oba-sama, and I could see his eyes faintly glowing dark silver. "Keep her safe, Oba-eu, for if she is harmed under your care, I will not guarantee the safety of the clan that you so cherish." Onii-sama bowed once again after that threat before his eyes met mine.

His eyes softened considerably as his lips move and I read the words that were uttered by his lips.

'_I love you.'_

I smiled brightly as I gave my reply.

'_I love you too.'_

After that exchange, I watched Onii-sama disappear into the darkness with longing.

Seven days, I wouldn't be able to see my Onii-sama for seven days.

I can already feel the coldness creeping into my heart.

"He has grown quite well after Okinawa, hasn't he?"

Ah yes, I almost forgot that I have the scariest as well as the strongest magician in Japan right beside me. How could I forget that?

"Yes, he has become even more powerful." Borrowing a page from Onii-sama's book as well as adopting some of the things Sakurai-san taught me, I adopted a near apathetic expression as I deceive my heart.

"That is true; it is a real pity that he was born as an utter failure." The disappointment in Oba-sama's tone sounded sincere, genuine which truly startled me slightly. "He would have been my perfect heir. He is quite similar to me in many ways."

He is nothing like you! I desperately wanted to scream but I remained silent and respectful.

"Let us go, we are needed in Hokkaido by sunrise." Oba-sama ushered me into the jet, and I allowed myself to be led while wishing desperately for Onii-sama to be beside me.

_**(Third Verse – Second Stanza)**_

As the jet took off, Tatsuya's eyes was still focused on the figure of his sister. With the use of his Elemental Sight, he was still able to perfectly see every inch of his sister, regardless of the obscurity of the jet, of the darkness, and even the clouds.

His eyes, at the moment, had a shred of longing as he desperately wanted to be beside his treasure. Tatsuya would never trust anyone to protect her other than him, it wasn't because he was arrogant and consider himself the strongest, like what his sister believes him to be, it wasn't because it was his duty and he was conditioned to protect her, the reason why he desperately wanted to be with her and protect her always was because she was the only one that truly brightened his dark world.

His eyes lingered on the jet as it disappeared into the horizon; his elemental eyes no longer able to see her.

Tatsuya gritted his teeth in frustration as a silver aura enveloped his entire body once again.

"Protect her," Tatsuya muttered under his breath.

Several miles from the airport, Miyuki suddenly felt a familiar warmth coursing through her left hand, causing her to look to her left, only to see no one seated beside her.

Unknown to her, Tatsuya had activated a very powerful spell designed to protect her and her alone.

_**(Third Verse – Third Stanza) (Miyuki POV)**_

I tried to the best of my ability to ignore that terrifying presence of Oba-sama as the servants that she had brought received their marching orders. In the Yotsuba, every servant, every guardian, with the exception of Onii-sama, was loyal to her and to her alone. They would follow Oba-sama from hell to back, and that speaks volumes on how charismatic and awe-inspiring she is.

Yet, I am very terrified of her and I do not know why.

I shook those thoughts away as I focus my attention to the terminal that Onii-sama had given me to alleviate my boredom. This terminal held the next installment of the Silver Series, Onii-sama's creation and masterpiece, and he had given it to me so that I could choose my next CAD if I ever get tired of the CAD that I am currently in possession.

I had to stop myself from laughing. I would never be tired of my Casting Device. My CAD was designed, created, maintained and tuned by Onii-sama himself, and the CAD is beyond perfection. Still, who says that perfection cannot be surpassed? If Onii-sama wanted me to pick a new CAD from his impressive creations, then I would do so like a proper little sister.

That and this is way better than being in a conversation with Oba-sama.

"… Miyuki…" Why do I jinx myself?

I shifted my eyes away from the terminal to look at Oba-sama, acknowledging her as expected of me. "Yes, Oba-sama…"

"Are you in need of something?" She inquired very gently, yet it still did not stop me from flinching lightly as I felt those eyes peering through my very soul.

"I am not in need of anything at the moment, Oba-sama, thank you for the offer though." I declined respectfully as I incline my head.

"Nonsense, you there, retrieve a blanket and a pillow for my cute niece." Oba-sama ordered, disregarding my declination just seconds ago, but I did not comment.

In the Yotsuba, Oba-sama's word is law and thus, I shall follow her orders.

The only order that I shall not follow if she ever gives it was to part with my Onii-sama. For her to give me that cruel order is like telling me to rip my own heart out of my chest.

Still, after a minute, I found myself covered in a very large blanket, my head resting on a hard pillow.

Everything is hard in comparison to Onii-sama broad chest and/or shoulders.

Still, that did not stop me from reading the contents of the terminal. Onii-sama had once again outdone himself, as expected from him.

I find it quite hilarious that a person like Onii-sama that views everything as mundane and boring could excel in so many areas that most people would find difficult. Maybe that's the reason why Onii-sama refers to the world and everyone inhabiting it as boring.

Everybody but me of course. I am quite happy and prideful that Onii-sama never gets bored of me.

"So, how are you coping? It has been eight months since Miya-neesan had died." Oba-sama asked suddenly, and this was a discreet order from her that she wanted to have a conversation.

I gently put down the terminal, noting the folders that I have not yet read, before answering. "Onii-sama had done a good job comforting me, Oba-sama, and I would like to thank you for allowing us to live separate from our… _father_." It took great effort for me to say that word. I have ceased to acknowledge that man as my father.

Oba-sama took note of my tone and nodded. "You are quite welcome, and truth be told, I do not like you to be in the same roof as that piece of trash. He had outlived his usefulness."

"Are you going to kill him?" I inquired carefully, my voice betraying no emotions.

"Do you want him to die?"

I made sure that my expression was as blank as humanly possible. "I don't practically care about that man. As long as I have Onii-sama, everything else is trivial."

It seems my answer was humorous to Oba-sama as she let loose a melodic chuckle that simply sends shivers up my spine. "How amusing… Tell me, has Tatsuya acted uncharacteristically around you for the last eight months?"

That question was strange in itself, but I was able to compose myself enough to give an answer that would satisfy her, I hope."No, Onii-sama is still Onii-sama, and he still acts naturally as both my Guardian and big brother." I truly hoped that I did not give anything away.

Truth be told, Onii-sama and I are lovers, though Onii-sama merely refers to me as his little sister. Since our first kiss, Onii-sama had taken me too many romantic dates, the next date being more wonderful than the last. Since mother's death, Onii-sama and I have slept in the same bed. The number of times we had kissed and passionately made out could not be counted anymore. And just this afternoon, I had allowed Onii-sama to do whatever he likes to my upper body (the way he ran his tongue across my bare tummy and breasts, the way his hands smoothly caress my body, the way he fondles my breasts drove me to the edge so many times it made me black out, panting for breath in sheer ecstasy.)

Yes, Onii-sama and I are lovers, but we are siblings first and foremost, and for siblings do the acts that he and I have done, it's scandalous and taboo beyond anyone's wildest imagination.

Our relationship often times worries me. If anybody discovers our relationship, both our reputations would be torn to shreds and the Yotsuba would certainly separate us but Onii-sama did not care.

According to him, we should not bother about what the 'boring creatures' would say about us. The only thing that matters is that our feelings our mutual and that we enjoy ourselves with each other.

And I agree. Onii-sama is too perfect for me to let go.

"I see," Oba-sama spoke again after some time. "I am quite delighted that he has slowly been recovering his emotions. That surgery truly crippled him."

And whose fault is that, Oba-sama!?

"Tell me, Miyuki, do you know the magic of the First Head of the Yotsuba?"

That was one of the most random questions Oba-sama had asked me but I answered regardless by shaking my head to a negative.

The smile that crossed Oba-sama's face scared me in ways that I did not know I could. "One day, you might witness that magic." The smile became wider. "The magic of Japan's first Strategic-Class Magician."

Silence descended upon us after that statement, Oba-sama's final statement left me completely mystified.

_**(Fourth Verse) (Miyuki POV)**_

We arrived in Hokkaido around 8:00 and I slept for the majority of the trip, which lessened my interaction with Oba-sama. The trip to Hokkaido was uneventful, which I was very thankful for. Without Onii-sama by my side, I am quite uncomfortable with Oba-sama but I remained firmed, not showing my discomfort in any way, shape, or form. I must remain strong in front of her, one weakness may result in a punishment that would be unpleasant for Onii-sama and me.

The jet landed in a private airport owned by the Yotsuba, located in one of Hokkaido's most secluded areas. The Yotsuba clan was a secretive clan; the clan thrives in the shadows. Because of that, all the properties by the Yotsuba clan were mostly unknown and are located in secluded areas.

When the jet landed in the airport, Oba-sama and I quickly vacated the jet and found a limousine waiting for us. One look alone was enough for me to know that it was heavily modified to endure several assaults from conventional weapons as well as magic.

Holding the door of the limo for us was Oba-sama's closest confidant and head butler of the Yotsuba Clan, Hayama-san, and I was relieved to see the seasoned butler. I have interacted with him a few times and I find him likeable. He is one of the few servants who does not scorn my Onii-sama, and I would even say that the man somewhat respected Onii-sama.

As we approach the limo, Hayama-san bowed at us. "Milady, Miyuki-sama, good morning." Hayama-san greeted us with a grandfatherly and kind tone while the other servants were busy loading our luggage to the limo.

"Good morning, Hayama-san," I greeted back politely and respectfully, as I was taught by Oka-sama while Oba-sama merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Has everything been prepared for my and nieces lodging?" Oba-sama inquired as she entered the limo, with me following swiftly.

"Everything has been arranged according to Milady's instruction."

"Excellent, excellent, as expected from you." Hayama-san nodded his head ever so slightly before he himself entered the limousine. The door was closed after that and my eyes instantly shifted to the inside of the limousine.

It was plain but it was to be expected. The Yotsuba was not known by its extravagance but by its practicality and pragmaticality.

"Hayama, breakfast, I am famished." With that order, Hayama-san instantly retrieved a meal from the small refrigerator in the limousine. It was a cold breakfast and it looked to be pre-prepared.

Hayama-san then served the meal to Oba-sama and me while the limousine rode off in a very slow pace.

As for protocol and practice, Oba-sama was seated across me as we ate and I made sure that I am showing the manners and etiquette that Oka-sama had drilled into me. Oba-sama was very strict with my manners.

I looked at the meal and as expected, it was European inspired dish that consists of Sliced Honeydew Melon with Honey Yogurt Dipping Sauce, Platter of Thin Sliced Prosciutto and Mild Provolone Cheese  
Rosemary and Asiago Scones with Sweet Cream Butter. Oba-sama is very fond of European culture. This was evident by the beautiful yet modified Victorian dress that she was wearing.

The dress was beautiful but it was too showy for my taste. The dress reveals an ample amount of her breasts, and I do not like wearing anything that would reveal any part of my body to anyone.

My body is only for my Onii-sama to see… and if necessary, enjoy.

"Miyuki…" Before I could partake of the meal, Oba-sama called for my attention and I quickly directed my attention to her.

"Yes Oba-sama?"

"The Congress would take place in the Auditorium of Eight High school. During the Congress, you will stay by my side and you will stay within my line of sight." Oba-sama instructed me and I nodded obediently.

"That was the same instruction that Onii-sama had given me before I departed. He also told me not to speak to any foreigners or to any strangers unless you approve of them." For some reason, Onii-sama had a very grim expression when Oba-sama announced that she was taking me into the annual Magic Association Congress, and anxiousness that he showed as the day nears was quite surprising.

The expression that crossed Oba-sama's face was a mixture between suspicion and bemusement. "I am quite glad that Tatsuya is taking his oath seriously. He would be a find replacement for Hayama when I step down."

"Tatsuya-dono would be an excellent replacement." Hayama-san agreed with a smile.

Hayama-san, aside from being the Yotsuba's head butler, was also the Supreme Guardian, the Guardian of the head of the Yotsuba Clan, and trainer of all the possible Guardians of the clan. He has a standing within the Yotsuba clan that rivals that of actual members and he has authority over every servant of the family, no exception.

I strive to be the head of the Yotsuba because I wanted to give Onii-sama Hayama-san authority and standing within the clan. That would force the entire clan to respect him.

"Miyuki," Oba-sama called to my attention once again. "Heed Tatsuya's words."

"That goes without saying, Oba-sama." I will always listen and follow Onii-sama. His word for me is a law that I must follow to the letter.

"Very good, and is your CAD with you?"

To answer that question, I brought out two CADs that Onii-sama had prepared for me, two CADs that were created by my Onii-sama for my use and my use alone.

The first CAD was shaped as a phone, and it was a Generalize CAD.

The second CAD was a Specialize CAD shape as a bracelet. This CAD had only one spell programmed into it, but it was a spell, the spell that Onii-sama had poured his blood and sweat into developing and thus, this CAD as well as the spell it holds is very important to me.

Oba-sama spared my CADs a curious look before nodding in approval. "Have your combat abilities improve since Okinawa?"

"Yes," I answered fiercely and confidently. Onii-sama might be my lover, and he might be very protective and affectionate to me, but he never allowed me to neglect my training in both magic and combat. In fact, Onii-sama had personally taught me some techniques and personally punished me when I am slacking off.

Onii-sama's punishment was him not touching and kissing me for a whole day, and I swore, the first time he had done that was the only time I had cried myself to sleep.

I was terrified, even petrified that Onii-sama had lost interest in me, but the fear disappeared as after twenty-four hours when Onii-sama found me in my room curled into a fetal position. He dragged me to his room, lock his room, before proceeding to give me the roughest kiss that he had ever given me.

Onii-sama had kissed me so roughly that my lips bled. For an entire morning, this was the only way Onii-sama had kissed me.

Of course, Onii-sama apologized for treating me so roughly but I merely thanked him. I enjoy Onii-sama's tough love, and it reminded me that though Onii-sama was my lover, it will not stop him from pushing me to my fullest potential.

For that I am thankful because Onii-sama loves me so much that he was willing to hurt me for my greater good.

And also, I knew Onii-sama hurt himself during and after treating me like that. He loves me so much that treating me that roughly must have broken his heart.

After that day, I swore to myself that I will never fail him again. Not having Onii-sama kissing or touching me for a day was pure torture.

"Don't worry, Oba-sama, I am stronger than I was during Okinawa, Onii-sama made sure of that."

Oba-sama gave me a look before nodding. "I'll be the judge of that."

The conversation ended on that note as we ate in silence.

Although that last statement seems to be both random and ominous.

_**(Fourth Verse – Second Stanza) (Miyuki POV)**_

The trip from the airport to the hotel was rather short, just mere fifteen minutes, and as we arrive, I could not help but stare at the hotel in front of me in bewilderment. The hotel was five-stars easily and a lot of people were entering and exiting the hotel.

That's normal.

What's not normal was the fact that Oba-sama and I would be staying in this hotel for seven days.

If memory serves me right, Oba-sama hates being in public more so than Oka-sama and that alone says something.

"Miyuki, it is inelegant to stare." Oba-sama reprimanded me gently as she laid a hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt something uncomfortable crawling on the surface of my skin from the feeling of her cold hand touching my skin.

I shifted my gazed slightly to look at Oba-sama. "My apologies." I mumbled, and I was filled with relief when her hand was retracted from my shoulder.

"Just don't let it happen again. What would Tatsuya say if he sees his _interesting_ little sister act in such an unsavory manner?"

I flinch at this, I visibly flinch at this. I did not miss the emphasis of Oba-sama's sentence.

Interesting, that was the one word Onii-sama had reserved for me.

I looked at Oba-sama and the sweet smile that she gave me filled me with so much dread that I felt helpless under her gaze.

The only person who I wanted to feel helpless to was Onii-sama.

"I would behave myself from this moment forward." Please stop looking at me.

Oba-sama's smile widen as she patted my cheeks, causing a shiver to run up my spine. "I expect nothing less, my dear." She then took my hand and led me to the hotel, and I tried my best not to be petrified.

I truly am weak before Oba-sama without Onii-sama by my side.

As we walk to the hotel, the effect was instantaneous. The people entering and exiting the hotel all stared at Oba-sama, and I don't blame them for their reaction.

Oba-sama, though she was 42-years old, was the epitome of beauty, with a face that would shame royalty and a full, curvaceous figure that men and women would lust upon. In fact, she does not look like she was in her forties; she looks to be in her late twenties.

As we walk, the people around us parted like the red sea as they made way for the Queen of Night herself. People still stare at her, both men and women lusting over her, but they would not touch her, if they did, they'd be dead before they hit the ground, before they even realize they're dead.

I look back briefly and saw several servants carrying our luggage, trailing behind us. I spared them no mind as I merely look at the hotel and those surrounding Oba-sama and me. I'll be spending seven cold days in this hotel, seven days without Onii-sama holding me in his arms…

It seems that I won't be getting any decent sleep for seven days.

_**(Fourth Verse – Third Stanza) (Miyuki POV)**_

My room was extravagant and large, which again baffled me. As a Yotsuba, extravagance is secondary to power. Often times, for a Yotsuba, simplicity is the most powerful tool and extravagance is merely cosmetics, and the Yotsuba's often times do not use cosmetics unless necessary.

The direct decedents of the Yotsuba, our powers are simple yet versatile.

Oba-sama's Meteor Line, my Cocytus, and even Onii-sama's Decomposition, all of which are simple yet versatile.

Every child born from the Yotsuba clan were raised to appreciate the simple things, regardless of our endless influence, boundless wealth, all the power that the clan possessed in the tips of its fingertips, and the darkness that surrounds the clan, our lives were simple and shrouded in shadows.

Oba-sama was the ideal Yotsuba. She had been simple yet elegant, and she prefers the simple things over extravagant things. Even the main household of the Yotsuba wasn't that fancy, it was simple when compare to the Saegusa's and the rest of the Ten Masters Clan.

That's why I am stunned that Oba-sama would have us stay in such a well known and rather popular hotel. Usually, Oba-sama would opt to stay in a private place. So what prompted her to make reservations for such a well-known hotel that was occupied by hundreds of people?

If Onii-sama was here, he would have already figured out Oba-sama's agenda.

And I know that Oba-sama has an agenda, but I am not as smart as Onii-sama so I have no idea what her agenda is and I doubt if I would figure it out.

Is that the reason why she ordered Onii-sama to stay behind?

Forget it, I don't care. I would endure whatever sick plan Oba-sama has for me. Onii-sama had taught me how to fight and I have the CADs that Onii-sama designed for me. If I get caught up in whatever plan Oba-sama has in store for me, I will just stride through it.

I am strong; Onii-sama had repeatedly told me that I was the perfection that he was so interested in, the perfection that he admired so much.

And I would prove him correct.

But there is a pressing matter that I must attend to.

"I'm bored." It felt quite nice using Onii-sama's favorite catchphrase.

"Are you in need of anything, Ojou-sama?" I looked at the two servants that Oba-sama had provided for me for the next seven days. There were two of them, two females in their early twenties, both of them are wearing the butler's outfit, conforming to the dress code set by the Yotsuba clan to their servants.

Both of these women had a blank expression and I knew that they were broken, broken by Oba-sama herself. There were two requirements to be Oba-sama's personal servants:

First, they must be powerful.

Second, they must be devoted to Oba-sama, so devoted that they would part with their sanity just to serve her.

Looking at the two, I knew that they had met the requirements set by Oba-sama herself.

They also reminded me of Sakurai-san, my Oka-sama's confidant and guardian.

I have mixed feelings for her.

I like her, I truly do.

But I do despise her in some way.

Though Onii-sama was devoted to me, faithful to me, I knew that Onii-sama had once held a crush for Sakurai-san. It was a small crush, but a crush nonetheless.

Knowing that, I am glad that she is dead, as cruel as it may be.

"I would like to go for a walk."I announced with a small sigh as I rub the knuckles of my left hand on my cheeks. This was the hand that Onii-sama held before I went to Oba-sama and for some reason; this hand had become strangely warm. It was subtle, but it was warm, it was warm enough for me to be reminded of my Onii-sama.

"We shall then…"

"No," I cut them off as I gazed at them, coldness present in my eyes. My warmth is reserved for Onii-sama alone. "Only one of you will accompany me, the other one will remove some of the décor in this room." I looked at my room with disdain, the Yotsuba in me surfacing.

"Make this room more practical, remove all unnecessary furnitures and leave only the essentials. This room is too _fancy _for my taste." I spat the word fancy like it was vile as I showed these two the Yotsuba in me.

For them, I am Shiba Miyuki, one of the possible heirs of the Yotsuba clan.

Only to Onii-sama would I be Shiba Miyuki, a sister and a lover.

Without further saying anything to them, I vacated my room and step outside. I only took five steps from my room when one of the servants appeared beside me.

That will not do!

Only Onii-sama was allowed to stand by me.

"Hide in the shadows, I expect you to be capable of at least that? " I ordered, trying to contain the irritation that I felt for this woman that dared try to stand beside me.

The woman looked at me for a second before nodding. Using a simple Sensory Interference magic, she disappeared from my sight but I could still feel her.

This would suffice, I guess.

Now, where should I go next?

Or in Onii-sama's words: where can I find something that is not relatively boring in this establishment?

_**(Fifth Stanza) (? POV)**_

I stretched my arms outwardly while taking a deep breath. It felt so good to finally getting out of that jet. Don't get me wrong, I like flying as much as the next person but staying in the same place for more than eight hours is certainly annoying and somewhat exhausting.

"Mayumi,"

"Yes father," I looked over my shoulders to see my father talking on the phone. My father was the current head of the Saegusa Clan. "Go out for a while. Retsu-sensei and I have something to discuss in private." Father ordered me soothingly. I bowed my head to show my respect before exiting the room in compliance with Father's request.

As much as I would like to speak to the legendary Kudou Retsu, I do not like to be involved in whatever my father would be discussing with the living legend. I'm guessing it's pretty serious considering he had asked me to vacate the room.

"Hey Mayumi-chan," As I exited the room, a familiar voiced called me and I smiled at the sight of a familiar figure approaching me.

"Hello Kyouko-neechan," I greeted the fast approaching woman with a wave and a smile. Fujibayashi Kyouko-neechan is a very beautiful woman but her fashion sense is very lousy. Currently, she is wearing a pair of jeans, a blue blouse with a white shirt under it, and the combination does not match at all.

Well, I guess this is her way of downgrading her beauty. It would be difficult, even for me, to converse with her while she looked down right gorgeous. I am confident with my looks and appearance but Kyouko-neechan is just that pretty and she's older, which makes her have a mature-type of beauty.

Kyouko-neechan stopped in front of me before holding my hands lightly. "So, the old fossil is talking with your dad." I laughed at this. Only she would call the country's most legendary magician as something as disrespecting as that and not be reprimanded.

"Yup, and I think it's serious. Father requested me to leave the room."

"That's serious, huh, well there is no point doing nothing this afternoon. Come shopping with me, I just got my salary and I'm inching to spend it." Without waiting for a reply, I was dragged away by Kyouko-neechan.

I laughed mirthlessly at this as I allowed myself to be led by her. It seems that this trip won't be as boring as I first thought it to be.

_**(Fifth Stanza – Second Verse) (Mayumi POV)**_

"So, how's the military life treating you, Kyouko-neechan?" The hotel that we're staying in was easily a five star hotel. It is filled with many facilities that offer numerous activities. The parlors and the spas easily caught our attention and we decided to go to the most promising spa and parlor after we finish our shopping.

It took us roughly fifteen minutes to find a boutique that we both like, but once we did, we immediately became so engrossed in our shopping. In the span of five minutes, the two of us have already picked three dozen clothes between the two of us and we're now in the process of trying them on.

The two of us were sharing a dressing room because it was more convenient. Though, seeing Kyouko-neechan naked was nerve wracking as I could not help but compare my figure to hers, and I must say that she has me beat.

Stupid small stature, why can't I grow a couple more inches?

"It's treating me quite nicely." Kyouko-neechan answered with a sheepish smile while putting on such a simple looking dress that it made me cringe a bit. I know her style is different from mine, but she would look much better if she improves her wardrobe.

And that would result in the complete overhaul of her existing wardrobe. I've seen her clothes, and all of them were vomiting.

"I think it's more than that, Electron Sorceress." I said teasingly while putting on a dress with a frilly white blouse that looked like someone had draped rings of flowers around it at different levels.

I heard Kyouko-neechan laughed softly at the mention of her moniker. "You're making me blush." If that happens, it would be an early Christmas for me. "I'm not that impressed… That looks good on you, by the way."

I blushed lightly at that compliment before looking at myself in the mirror. I do look good, I thought to myself in delight. "Thanks, and you shouldn't buy that. It looks repulsive." I advised, but all I got was a small, conniving smile from her.

"As long as I can pull it off, it's okay." She replied with childish laugh. "I'm not most girls who worry too much on appearance."

"I'm just saying it's a waste. I mean, you're extremely meticulous when it comes to your terminals and computer, but when it comes to your clothes and accessories…" I trailed off as Kyouko-neechan chuckled goodheartedly.

"Mayumi-chan, clothing is clothing, my terminals and computers are a different story altogether." Kyouko-neechan said while waving her hand. "I am the best hacker in this country; it is only natural for me to be meticulous when it comes to my equipment. Hacking is the only thing I'm better in comparison to my partner."

Now that piqued my interest. Kyouko-neechan was an excellent magician, both combat and otherwise. For her to say something like that, her partner must be amazing.

"I've been hearing a lot of good things about your partner from you. Is he really that good?" I asked curiously while taking the frilly dress off before moving to the next dress, this one gothic in design.

"He is the best and he is younger than me." Kyouko-neechan answered me, and I was quite surprised at her get up. I was not able to see her change but her wardrobe was actually the best looking clothing I have ever seen her put in.

Kyouko-neechan currently has on a dark blue dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit. It looks good on her, very good on her.

"You should buy that." I don't care even if I have to pull money out of my own account; I will make her buy that!

"I don't know…" Kyouko-neechan mumbled while looking at herself in the mirror. "It's a bit too much, I think."

"Nonsense, it looks good on you." I insisted fiercely. I really, really wanted her to have something decent in that car crash that she calls her closet.

"Well, fine, but I still say it's too much."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation at that statement. "Don't you want to impress that partner of yours?" I teased her with a mischievous smile. During the trip from Tokyo to Hokkaido, all I could hear from her was how amazing this Ooguro Ryuuya person is, and in my opinion, it is either Kyouko-neechan was being honest with me or she really likes this guy.

The look that Kyouko-neechan gave was something that I did not expect. It has a glint of jealousy. "I don't like him like that way and even if I do, I won't stand a chance." There was a hint of regret and irritation in her tone, and I probably could guess that her pride was wounded after that admission.

"Why not?"

"In his words, I am too dull for his taste." I was surprised to hear that. I mean, Kyouko-neechan is a very beautiful woman, even taking to account her very poor taste in fashion, and from what I heard and observed a lot of men were lining up just to have the opportunity to date her.

For somebody to call her dull is like saying the sun is dark.

"Are you sure he is not gay?"

"Positive," Kyouko-neechan answered swiftly. "I've seen how he treats his sister…" At that statement, I was surprised to see a wishful look crossed Kyouko-neechan expression. "To have him treat me like that…"

… Okay, note to self, research the name Ooguro Ryuuya. That guy must be one hell of a guy for him to have an effect to Kyouko-neechan like this.

"Do you have everything you want?" Back to the topic at hand then it seems.

"There is a red turtleneck and black skirt combo that I would like to have as well as these." I pointed at the five dresses that had caught my fancy.

"Let's go get it then!" Kyouko-neechan exclaimed with a sisterly smile while clapping on the shoulders in friendly manner me on the shoulders. "And don't worry, everything is my treat."

I smiled at this gesture. It was unnecessary considering I could buy everything in this boutique in a snap of a finger, but it's the thought that counts and I am very grateful to her.

Of course, next time, it would be my turn to treat her to some clothes and I would make sure that she would actually have something that is both nice and stylish.

We put on the clothes that we have when we entered the boutique. My clothing was consisted of a pink blouse with long, puffy sleeves and it hung about half-way to my knees where it lay attractively in the folds of the long cream colored skirt.

After making sure that we both looked decent, we exited the dressing room, only to be met by a strange sight.

From the moment we entered the boutique to the moment we step foot in the dressing room, all eyes were on us. I find that annoying but I don't fault them, Kyouko-nee is beautiful regardless of her mundane clothing and, not to be vain, I am also easy on the eyes.

The fact that nobody was staring at us was both a blessing and a source of confusion.

"… Wow, that's a first." I looked at Kyouko-neechan in surprise at that sudden inclination. "So they are not attached to the hip. That is good to know."

Okay, I am officially confused.

"Kyouko-neechan!?" Kyouko-neechan looked at me for a moment before pointing in a certain direction.

"There exist a girl that defines what beauty really is." Kyouko-neechan said that with a tone filled with envy, which is unlike her.

"And there she is." I followed the direction that Kyouko-neechan was pointing at…and I almost stumbled backward at the sight of a girl that possessed such beauty that it almost blinded me.

Okay, it is clear as day that Kyouko-neechan is beautiful and I too am beautiful, but that girl, that girl is so beautiful that I had to look at myself in shame when I compared myself to her.

The girl was two years my junior, that much I could tell, but she looks divine.

Bluish-black hair that shines vibrantly with the lights of the stores.

Sky blue eyes that sparkles brighter than a sapphire.

Her naturally pink lips that resemble that highest quality strawberries.

Snow white, pale skin that would remind anyone of the most dazzling and breathtaking winter.

And a figure so well balanced that it would put anyone, including me and Kyouko-neechan. Seriously, her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking unhealthy and the number of symmetrical features in her was so overwhelming that it makes me wonder whether or not this girl is real or not.

Her outfit also matches her overall appearance. Her outfit was composed of a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. Her outfit was able to show off her figure without showing any skin.

"What kind of fairy tale did that girl came from?" I asked myself in awe and I suddenly felt Kyouko-neechan pulling me towards the girl.

"I'll introduce you to her. It's rare for her to be around without her brother shadowing her."

_**(Fifth Stanza – Third Verse) (Miyuki POV)**_

You know, I have never believed in the word coincidence before. I mean, Oka-sama was a firm believer that things happen for a reason.

Seeing as I was currently being dragged by a very enthusiastic brunette, a year younger than me while her twin was shaking her head in exasperation. The word unfortunate coincidence would be the ideal word to describe my current position.

Still, there is one thing I know.

This girl was very lucky that Onii-sama is not here with me right now. He would not be amused by me being dragged by random people, regardless if they are the scion of the Saegusa Clan.

"Shiba-san, I would like to apologize for my twin's rather exuberant and unsavory behavior." I heard Saegusa Kasumi mutter under her breath, the embarrassment evident in her tone of voice.

"It's okay, she is just thankful for what I did." I smiled awkwardly at this. "Though seeing as you two are rather strong in your own way, it seems my intervention was unnecessary."

How I met these two was a very funny story. I was roaming around aimlessly while trying to find a gift that would interest Onii-sama when I encounter a bunch of thugs harassing this two. I am very sensitive when it comes to bullying because I was always the target of bullying by some of the girls in my school.

Apparently, just because the most popular guy in the school, which happens to be my Onii-sama, always dotes on me and spends every free time he has with me has earned me the ire of most of the girls in the school. It seems that they did not take kinds of me for hoarding his time and attention and they tried to harass me.

I didn't bother informing Onii-sama of this and merely handled this myself in a way that only I know how. I gave them a very bad case of frostbite. They never bother me after that but the scrutiny still exist, but as long as I have Onii-sama, I can ignore all the hostility directed at me.

Seeing the two get harassed, I intervened on their behalf and the moment one of the men leered at me, I unleash a simple spell, weak and nothing harmful. The spell would just make increase the air pressure around them, making them collapse face first on the ground, hard.

I led the two away from the scene while the one who was guarding me took care of the bodies. I made sure and clarified to her that taking care of the bodies does not mean disposing of them permanently.

After leading them to a private area, I asked if they are okay while also analyzing them. I was surprised to discover that they were magicians, strong one at that but still not at the level of Onii-sama but close enough to give my cousins a run for their money.

They replied in a positive in a different way.

Saegusa Kasumi thanked me in a very begrudging way, saying that I should not have bothered but was still thankful.

Her twin though, Saegusa Izumi had a different reaction. Her eyes were sparkling when she thanked me and she grasped my hand in a way that did not bode well with me.

Also the blush on her cheeks and the way she looks at me was kind of unnerving.

Both Kasumi-san and Izumi-san look exactly alike, brown hair, green eyes, and complexion befitting that of a Japanese, but they can easily tell apart because of how they fashion their hair. Izumi-san fashioned her hair just about her shoulders with a ribbon over her head while Kasumi-san's hair was shorter and jagged, with a small yet identical ribbon on the right side of her bangs.

_**(A/N: Kasumi's hairstyle is similar to Yuki Nagato's while Izumi's hair style was similar to Haruhi. Ninendo has yet to be translated so I don't know how to describe this two, except for their pictures in the Mahouka Wiki…..)**_

"But it was still welcome, your help I mean." Kasumi-san admitted begrudgingly, I could tell that she is suspicious of me, not that I blame her. "Our father would have been furious if we had used our magic or drawn our CADs."

She shuddered as a bad thought suddenly dawned on her. "Can you imagine, daughters of the Saegusa clan, using magic so callously. We would be lucky if we ever see the light of day when we reach the age of twenty."

"And, watching Shiba-nee use magic was so cool!" Izumi-san exclaimed while once again holding my hand close to her chest, her eyes glistening. "Your spell was so fast and strong that I barely felt your magic."

That's the point, actually. I would rather not broadcast my status as a member of the Yotsuba to this two, and if they fell or see the full extent of my magic, there will be no doubt that this two would suspect me of being a descendant of the Ten Masters Clan.

The Yotsuba clan and the Saegusa clan are neither enemies nor allies but I do not want to cause a commotion. After all, the Ten Masters Clan maybe the center of Japan's Magic Society but there still exists a rivalry between them all.

And that rivalry may cause this two to be hostile with me, but that doesn't worry me much. At their current level, they would be encased in ice before they could even cast a spell against me.

"I have a very good teacher." I reminded myself of Onii-sama, and I could not help but smile.

"Hahi! So cute!" It was only through the reflexes I honed under the tutelage of Onii-sama was I able to side-step to avoid Izumi-san glomping me.

Such a touchy little girl, but she should be careful. I am still a stranger and regardless of whether a strange show you good will or not, one should not trust a stranger that readily.

I watched, with wry amusement as Kasumi-san hit Izumi-san across the head. "Control yourself, will you!" Kasumi-san berated her twin wearily. Just seeing how she reacts was enough for me to know that she was already accustomed.

"B… B… B...B...B… B… u...uu… uu...tttt, Shiba-nee is so cute!" I was half tempted to cast a simple Sensory interference spell to avert all the gazes directed at us.

"We've already established that, Sheesh!" Kasumi-san expression was outright frustrated.

It seems that Izumi-san was not listening to her sister as she continue gawking at me, and I could not help but feel a touch of aggravation. The way she looks at me was similar to the way most boys in my school look at me, and this time, I don't have Onii-sama with me.

"Shiba-nee is prettier than both Kasumi-nee and Mayumi-nee!"

Okay… I think it's time for me to take my leave.

"Miyuki…"

I snapped my attention to the familiar voice that had called me and I could not help but smile at the familiar figure that was approaching me.

"Fujibayashi-san," I greeted as I turn around and smile at the sight of the person who works very closely with my Onii-sama.

Because she and Onii-sama were the youngest in the 101st Batallion, Fujibayashi-san and Onii-sama usually works together, and I would be the first to admit that they have a good working relationship and chemistry in the battlefield that is hard to match.

Although, I don't appreciate the stares that Fujibayashi-san sometimes gives him. I mean, she's 19-years old; she should date boys her age.

"Miyuki, you're a sight for sore eyes." She greeted while putting her hands over my shoulders before squeezing them in a comforting manner. "Still as beautiful as ever, I see."

I chuckled at this. Her calling me beautiful is not as flattering as when as Onii-sama compliments me, but at the very least, she's goodhearted about it.

"Same to you too, Fujibayashi-san." I replied while holding both of her hands. "It's good to see a familiar face."

Fujibayashi-san pouted before poking me on the forehead. "Don't be like your brother and be so formal, just call me Kyouko."

I could not help but chuckle at this. "Sorry, I can't do that, Fujibayashi-san, Onii-sama would be disappointed in me if I break proper etiquette." There are only two things that I ever fear. First was Onii-sama losing interest in me, second was disappointing him.

Also, it is rather funny seeing Fujibayashi-san pouting like that, just like Onii-sama told me.

"Miyuki-chan…" Fujibayashi-san whined cutely, which made me chuckle a little.

"So, you're here for the Congress as well?" I inquired as I reined in my amusement.

"Yeah, I'm here with the old fossil." Fujibayashi-san told me with an annoyed sigh. "You?"

"I'm here with my Oba-sama." At the proclamation, Fujibayashi-san looked at me with a startled expression.

Fujibayashi-san, like the rest of the core members of the 101st have met Oba-sama in more than one occasion, and most of them were at least unnerved of her presence, some even were terrified of her.

After a moment of silence, Fujibayashi-san spoke. "I pity you."

"Thank you for the sentiment." I said that with sincerity and suddenly, I noticed a person just behind Fujibayashi-san.

This person was remarkably beautiful, more so than Fujibayashi-san. She has a small stature and petite figure but her proportions were just right for her build. She has limbs that are quite long for someone of her small stature and her breasts was large in proportion to her height. This girl has a beauty that borderlines mystical, comparable to that of an Elven princess.

What really caught my attention was the bright psion light cling onto her. She is a very powerful magician, she might even challenge me ability wise.

And the look in her eyes indicated that she has an idea of the power that I wield.

I wonder…

"Hello there," I greeted slowly as I bowed before the girl that was undoubtedly with Fujibayashi-san. "My name is Shiba Miyuki." I introduced myself, utilizing the manner in which Oka-sama had taught me.

Elven Princess was somewhat taken aback with my introduction but I was very pleased when she was able to compose herself in a second before giving me an enamoring smile before bowing herself. "My name is Saegusa Mayumi. Written as 'seven grass', read as Saegusa. Nice to meet you." I was now impressed. That was the usual way members of the Ten Masters Clan introduced themselves and she had done this with all the elegance and grace that one would expect from a daughter of the Ten Masters Clan.

"The pleasure is all mine, and your sisters are very good company." I replied once again as I straighten myself.

Mayumi-san chuckled slightly before stepping in front of Fujibayashi-san and glancing over my shoulders. It seems that we have the same height.

"That's good to hear." The delight was evident in her tone. "Izumi-chan, don't bother her too much."

"But she is so pretty!"

"Don't embarrass Onee-sama!"

I prompted to ignore the twins and focused my attention to the elder Saegusa.

"Are you here for the Congress as well?"

"Not by choice, but my father thought it would benefit me. I'll be entering First High School this coming this coming spring." She's older than me by two years, interesting. "What about you?"

"I'm still in Middle School. I'll be a second year this coming spring in Teiko Middle." I replied quickly, not divulging any more information about myself.

"Teiko Middle School has an excellent curriculum for magicians." Mayumi-san pointed out with an intriguing smile and I returned the sentiment with a smile of my own.

"Yes they do, but I am quite disappointed that the school focuses more on theory the practical application."

"Like you need more practical exercise." Fujibayashi-san snorted loudly, catching both our attentions. "Well, we can continue this conversation elsewhere. I don't like all the stares that were getting."

I looked around and truth be told, the three of us are getting too much attention.

"Mayumi-chan and I are going to a parlor; do you want to accompany us, Miyuki-chan?" Fujibayashi-san offered and the inviting smile that Mayumi-san gave me was all the invitation that I need.

Saegusa Mayumi seems to be a decent person and I think that Onii-sama would approve of me associating myself with her.

"I'll be delighted to."

_**(Fifth Stanza – Fourth Verse) **_

"So, this is Tatsuya-kun's hidden power." Kokonoe Yakumo, one of the country's best Ninjutsu and martial arts master, commented, a look of astonishment clearly written on his face.

"This is a mundane ability, I know, but this power would help me guard Miyuki-hime regardless of where she is." Tatsuya said dismissively as everything around him glowed faintly with silver aura.

Yakumo can not help but laughed at one of his students, his prize student in fact. "Your definition of mundane is different from us ordinary people's definition of mundane."

"And that makes you boring, Sensei." Tatsuya pointed out, his eyes close as small, silver particles gravitates towards him. "Sensei, the size?"

"15 meters."

"You think I can make it even larger?"

"Can you control it if you make it even larger?"

"I can divide my consciousness for about thirty times. To control my avatar at its current state, I only need to divide my consciousness five times. I want to maximize my consciousness to its maximum capacity when controlling my avatar."

"The muscles, the skin, and the armor are still lacking."

"I can only increase the quality of the existing layers; I can't add any more layers, not with Oba-eu containing half my powers." Tatsuya half-growled, annoyed that the person holding his leash wasn't his Miyuki. "If I have access to all my magic powers, I can manifest my avatar completely, but as of right now, this is all I could do." Tatsuya looked over his shoulders, disdain evident in his eyes as he overlooked the large skeletal structure of a dragon just behind him.

The skeletal structure was covered with his silver aura.

In the eyes of elite magicians, this display of ability would have been remarkable.

In Tatsuya's eyes, this display was an utter failure and disappointment.

"I can't show this to Miyuki-hime. It's not yet perfect!"

* * *

**Okay, this is chapter 3, half of Chapter 3 anyways…..Now, Tatsuya's third magic is Astral Projection and this are the constraints, scope and delimitations….**

_**Astral Projection is categorize as Spirit-Based Magic, but the difference is that Pushion is used in unison with psion. Tatsuya utilize this magic by overwhelming and dominating the Pushion around him with the use of his psion….**_

_**Astral Projection can be both use as offensive and defensive….In the offensive side, it will magnify Tatsuya's existing magic and abilities ten to fifteen folds…In the defensive, Tatsuya can create tangible astral spectrums or beings, the hardness and the durability will depend on the layers of psion…In other words, the Astral Projection can be damage and destroy depending on the force of the attack…..**_

_**I will limit Tatsuya's projection with a theme…The theme would be dragons….**_

_**The Dragons that he would create would be limited by his Avatar, his main projection…..I'm contemplating whether his avatar would look like Bahamut (Revenant Wings) or Acnologia…**_

_**Tatsuya can implant a portion of his consciousness to somebody, and this consciousness can be converted to a projection….The Projection Can be tangible or intangible….Tangible projection requires more concentration and power…The distance will also be a factor…True, distance does not affect the magic but it still a major factor for human beings, even magicians…The father the projection, the harder it is for Tatsuya to stabilize the Pusion.**_

_**Tatsuya can model a projection to his own image or a bipedal, Draconian entities…Projections based on his own appearance can utilizes his magic but it would only be a quarter of his original power…. **_

_**Tatsuya can shape-shift the appearance of his Avatar depending on the situation but the amount psion needed to dominate the pushion would also increase…The size of the projection is proportional to the psion Tatsuya needs to dominate and stabilize the pushion of the projection to meet the quality and ability of the avatar… **_

_**Because of the Magnification of Tatsuya's original ability, he can convert matter to energy as well as manipulate it…The size of the projection is proportional to the amount of energy that the projections can use and the manipulation of energy depends on the wings of the Dragon the larger the wings, the more control Tatsuya has, the shape of the dragon will also be a factor…**_

_**Tatsuya can spilt his projected avatar but it will decrease in size, durability, ability, and also, the projection that is separated from Tatsuya will have a weak spot…..If this weak spot is penetrated, the projection would be destroyed….**_

_**The larger the projection or the more Tatsuya split's his avatar, the more times Tatsuya will split his consciousness. Astral Projection, in its essence, is the ability to separate one's consciousness from the body…To control an avatar that is considered 15 meters, Tatsuya needs to split his consciousness ten times….To control ten copies of his avatar, Tatsuya needs to split his consciousness ten times as well.**_

_**Tatsuya will be aware of what his projections will see, hear, smell and feel, he can also fight regardless if he splits his consciousness but his concentration will be divided depending on the number of copies that he makes for his avatar…..Currently, Tatsuya can divide his consciousness thirty times but he can only fight effectively while having at least 12 copies of his avatar projected…..If he creates more than 12, his fighting abilities will decrease and if he projects more than twenty, he needs to be stationary to properly control each projection…**_

_**The number of times he can split his avatar depends on the number of times he can split his consciousness…**_

_**Tatsuya can summon any parts of his avatar at will…**_

_**Astral Projection is the ability to completely dominate spirit particles. Tatsuya does this by using his psion to overwhelm and manipulate the spirit particles (pushion) around him….This magic is stronger in places where there is a large concentration of spirits or sensitive to spirits, Mountains, Forests, etc, because Tatsuya can quickly create his avatar, regardless of size… In areas where it is not spiritual sensitive, it will take Tatsuya time to gather the pushion to form his Avatar…**_

**In a nut shell, this is Astral Projection…Do you guys have any question, clarifications about this magic, just say so….**

**Please review!**


End file.
